108 SHINOBI
by Devilish Grin
Summary: Naruto harus menyelamatkan nyawa teman-temannya dengan menjalankan suatu alur cerita di dimensi lain. Perjalanan menuju Kyaro dimulai! Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa yang dilakukan Hanabi dan Hinata? Kenapa para pria terkapar begitu? "Seksi sekali... "/"Hanabi, jangan bilang kalau kau... "/"Hentikan aksimu, nak. Kau mau membuat kami mati?" Hinata adu keseksian sama monster. CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Death chara

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by DarkGrinSmile2

.

.

**108 SHINOBI**

**PROLOG**

**-108-**

"RASAKANLAH KEKUATANKU! HIAAAAAH!" Obito menggunakan kekuatan Kamui pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

Semua para Shinobi yang bertempur pada waktu itu tertelan ke dimensi lain karena kekuatan Obito. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dimensi hitam. Semua tanpa terkecuali termasuk sang pengguna jurus itu sendiri.

_WUUUSSSHHH..._

Suasana menjadi tenang dan lengang, sesaat setelah semua para ninja itu masuk ke dunia lain. Sepi, tak berpenghuni dan kota terasa seperti kota mati.

.

.

.

"Wadaw!" Naruto si pemuda pirang itu tersadar dari pingsannya sambil mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang terasa panas.

"Jangan tidur di sini Naruto! Cepat masuk ke dalam tenda!" omel seorang pria yang dikenalnya dengan nama Mizuki.

"Hah? Guru Mizuki? Kok, bisa ada di sini? Dan ini di mana? Kemana Obito? Lalu kemana yang lain?" Naruto celingak-celinguk bingung saat melihat keadaan sudah berbeda. Semuanya gelap dan tempatnya berada begitu asing. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Halah. Gak usah kebanyakan nanya, deh! Cepetan sono masuk tenda!" sambar Mizuki mendadak sewot plus melotot ngotot.

"Duileh, galak bener sih, Om!" Naruto toel-toel Mizuki yang malah makin keliatan galak. "Iya-iya, gue masuk ke tenda nih!" Naruto masuk ke dalam tenda secara asal sambil manyun-manyun.

**-Di dalam tenda-**

Naruto benar-benar bingung. Rasa-rasanya dia sedang bertarung melawan Obito dan terkena jurus kamui. Namun setelah itu, ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sekarang dia malah berada di tempat yang aneh, semua orang menghilang (kecuali dia sudah menemukan Mizuki).

Begitu masuk tenda Naruto tersenyum bahagia karena mendapati sahabatnya tengah berada di dalam. Biasanya dia sebal kalau melihat Sasuke, tapi sekarang dia merasa senang. Pemuda itu bagaikan malaikat penolongnya sekarang. Siapa tahu pemuda jenius itu (ya, akhirnya Naruto mengakui kalau Sasuke itu jenius) mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, sayangku, cintaku, permata hatiku, buah cintaku, kebahagiaan— WADAW!" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat di kepala pirangnya.

_BLETAK!_

Jitakan maut ala Sasuke mulus mendarat dengan selamat di kepala Naruto.

"Jangan lebay deh. Kau itu menjijikan bicara seperti itu!" balas Sasuke sarkastik seperti biasa. Naruto cuma nyengir.

"Habisnya gue seneng banget bisa ketemu sama loe di sini! minimal gue gak kayak kambing congek kebingungan sendiri," ucap Naruto secara jujur. "Sebenernya kita itu ada di mana, sih? Terus di mana si Obito?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn... Baca tuh _script_!" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah naskah kepada Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk membacanya.

Naruto membaca naskah yang sudah berani-beraninya nempel di muka dia dengan tanpa dia undang.

Pada naskah itu disebutkan bahwa Naruto dan kawan-kawan harus menyelesaikan sebuah misi agar bisa terbebas dari jurus kamui Obito aka Tobi aka pahlawan bertopeng aka si bolang aka pengagum rahasia Rin.

Misinya adalah Naruto dan kawan-kawan HARUS memainkan peran sebagai salah satu pahlawan dari 108 Shinobi sesuai naskah yang sudah dibagikan masing-masing. Tentu mereka semua dituntut untuk memainkan peran mereka dengan (tidak) benar dan (tidak) wajar.

Nantinya seiring perjalanan alur cerita, Naruto akan bertemu dengan semua orang yang terserap ke dalam kamui.

"WAPAAAHHHH!" teriakan Naruto menggelegar dari dalam tenda dan membuat tenda malang (?) tersebut tampak bergetar dari luar.

"Bisa gak sih, gak berlebihan?" Sasuke menatap sebal ke arah Naruto, "mendingan lo baca baik-baik itu naskah biar gak salah! Satu hal, lo harus bisa menjalankan alur cerita kalau mau menyelamatkan semua teman-teman lo yang terserap ke dalam dunia ini!" ucapnya ketus.

"Glekh... !" Naruto menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Beban masih berada di pundaknya. Keselamatan semua orang kini berada di tangannya dan secara tiba-tiba saja dia harus menyelamatkan semua orang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia sampai salah maka akibatnya akan fatal! Naruto tidak tahu apa dia bisa karena jujur saja dia itu bodoh (ngaku juga, Nar?) dan sangat lemah untuk menghapal.

Apakah Naruto akan mampu melaksanakan misi ini? Apa dia bisa menemukan semua orang?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Belum terbiasa menggunakan bahasa seperti ini. Ada saran?

Saya akan menjelaskan di sini Naruto berperan sebagai Riou (sang tokoh utama dalam 108 destiny di suikoden 2). Sasuke akan menjadi Jowy Atreides dan Sakura akan menjadi Nanami.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by DarkGrinSmile2

.

.

**108 SHINOBI**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Where Everything Is Begin**

**-108-**

Naruto yang lagi tengah serius membaca naskah itu tiba-tiba dibuat kaget karena lembaran-lembaran naskah tersebut terbakar begitu saja.

"Gyaaa!" pemuda itu langsung melemparkan sisa kertas pada tangannya yang dilalap api.

Sisa dari kertas itu pun terbang melayang dan menjadi serpihan debu di atas tanah. Naruto cuma bisa cengo. Pasalnya dia belum hapal semua _script_ tersebut dan hanya beberapa saja yang nyangkut di otaknya.

"GUEEE BELOM HAPAL SEMUAAAA!" begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pemuda itu kembali berteriak histeris.

"Udah dibilangin jangan berisik!" ketus Sasuke esmosi.

"Gimana gue gak histeris coba!? Duh, gue pinjem naskah punya loe, dong!" pinta Naruto memelas berharap si rambut ayam mau meminjamkan naskah miliknya.

"Hn. Punya gue juga sama kayak loe. Udah kebakar gitu aja." Jawaban Sasuke memudarkan sudah semua harapan Naruto yang baru dia bangun sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. "Tapi tenang aja. Kayaknya, gue udah hapal sama isinya. Nanti gue bantuin," sambungnya pede.

"HASEK! ASEK, ASEK, ASEK!" Yak, sekarang Naruto kembali teriak tapi karena kegirangan.

"Udah, deh jangan kumat! Sekarang kita harus tidur!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kelakuan Naruto yang mirip bocah.

"Lho, kenapa? Gue gak mau tidur! Loe harus kasih tau dulu semua isi naskah itu! Ingat, Sasuke. Semua nyawa teman-teman kita dipertaruhkan!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke dengan dramatis, sinetron abis.

"Masalah itu entar gue bantuin!" Sasuke ngelepasin cengkraman tangan Naruto dari kedua bahunya. "Sekarang kita tidur. Loe mau alur cerita ini berjalan 'kan?" pelotot Sasuke ketika Naruto mau balik protes.

"Iya, deh. Gue nurut apa kata loe aja." Naruto manggut-manggut terpaksa.

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur masing-masing di dalam tenda tersebut yang saling bersebelahan.

"Terus, abis gini ngapain?" tanya Naruto yang gak bisa merem sama sekali.

"Ya, tidurlah!" jawab Sasuke yang lama-lama putus juga urat kesabarannya menghadapi Naruto.

"Tapi gue sama sekali gak bisa tidur!" Naruto teriak frustasi.

"Kebanyakan bacod loe, Nar!" Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik memunggungi si kepala duren, daripada dia sewot sendiri.

"Kira-kira Sakura jadi apa, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menerawang menatap ke langit-langit tenda.

"Gak tau. Tapi dia jadi apa aja sih bakalan tetep cakep," balas Sasuke sekenanya yang tanpa sadar jadi muji Sakura.

"Cieee! Ehem, ehem!" Naruto nyengir sambil godain Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke gak ngebales omongan Naruto dan lebih milih diem.

_Krik... Krik... Krik... _

Suasana menjadi hening seketika dan hanya terdengar suara jangkrik. Melihat Sasuke yang diam dan kemungkinan sudah tertidur. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk ikut tidur.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil menarik selimut.

Tapi baru satu detik matanya terpejam ia kembali terbangun. Seekor mahkluk berambut _steel _masuk tanpa diundang ke dalam tenda mereka sambil teriak-teriak pake toa.

"BANGUN, BANGUN, BANGUN!" teriak mahkluk yang baru masuk itu.

"Jangan bilang ini udah pagi!?" tanya Naruto dengan _feel_ gak enak. "Paginya bisa ditunda dulu, gak? Gue belom puas tidur, nih! Baru satu detik merem masa disuruh melek lagi?" Naruto malah curcol lantaran dia yang kebanyakan ngomong dan gak bisa tidur tadi.

"Ini belom pagi, masih jam 11 malem." Naruto langsung menghela napas lega karena ternyata masih malam dan artinya dia bisa bebas tidur sepuasnya sampe pagi. "Tapi ini gawat, kita diserang!" oke, pernyataan Mizuki yang selanjutnya sukses besar membuat Naruto melompat dari tempat tidur dan guling-guling jatoh lantaran dia keserimpet sama selimutnya sendiri.

_GEDEBUGH!_

Naruto sukses nyosor tanah dengan tidak elit. Sasuke dan Mizuki langsung _sweatdropped _dan diam-diam merasa tak yakin kalau mereka akan selamat dari dunia yang sekarang sedang mereka jalankan.

"Adu... Aduduh... " Naruto merintih kesakitan. Baru aja naskahnya dimulai tapi kepalanya sudah tiga kali menjadi korban. Lama-lama otaknya yang berkapasitas minim itu bisa menjadi semakin minus.

"Ki-kita diserang sama siapa, guru Mizuki?" tanya naruto disela-sela ringisannya.

"Kita diserang oleh _mercenary ninjas_!" jawab Mizuki dengan muka yang dibuat-buat sok tegang.

"APAAAH? KITA DISERANG?" Naruto heboh seketika. "Baiklah, ayo kita lawan mereka! Mereka gak tahu apa, kalau gue Naruto si calon Hokage ada di sini? mana mereka, sini kalo berani!" Naruto menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Cih... " Mizuki berdecih. Kalau bukan karena alur cerita mungkin saat ini dia udah nempeleng kepala besar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, gue bakalan langsung pake Rasengan! Teknik 1000 bayang!" Naruto menggunakan jurus teknik bayangan.

_Pof!_

Seekor _bunshin_ dirinya keluar dan siap melakukan pengumpulan cakra untuk mengeluarkan Rasengan andalan miliknya. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi.

"Lho, kok? Ada apa ini? kenapa jurus rasengan gue gak mau keluar?" Naruto menatap horror ke arah cakra yang ada di tangannya malah menghilang.

"Kalau gak salah kita gak bisa pakai jurus ninja sembarangan, deh. Di sini kemampuan kita dibatasi dan gak semua ilmu ninja kita bisa dipakai. Semuanya disesuaikan sama alur cerita," terang Sasuke yang sebenarnya tadi lupa bilang ke Naruto soal aturan di dalam naskah.

"Hiks... Apalah artinya diriku tanpa rasengan... " Naruto sukses pundung di pojokan tenda.

"Kabar baiknya gue juga gak bisa pake jurus sharingan. Nanti, seiring alur cerita kekuatan kita bakalan balik lagi, jadi lo tenang aja." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya melihat betapa lebaynya Naruto, gak inget kalau reaksinya sendiri waktu tahu gak bisa memakai sharingan lebih parah dari Naruto. Dia bahkan teriak petok-petok persis ayam saking kehabisannya kata-kata. Intinya, itu aib dan dia gak mau kalau reaksinya itu diketahui orang lain.

"Udah, Nar. Cepetan bangun! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Woi, kalian berdua cepetan pergi sebelum pasukan itu datang kemari! Kalo lo berdua mati, kita semua bakalan terjebak di dunia ini selamanya. Makanya buruan!" Mizuki mendesak kedua mantan muridnya untuk buru-buru minggat. Kalau sampai mereka berdua tertangkap maka cerita akan berakhir dan itu sama saja membahayakan dirinya juga.

"Terus kita kabur kemana?" Naruto garuk-garuk ala beruk (maklum dia melakukan pertarungan sama Obito udah 7 hari 7 malam tanpa mandi dan efeknya sekarang gatal-gatal).

"Kabur ke arah kanan, oke? Ingat, kalian gak boleh mati di sini." Mizuki yang biasanya selalu bernapsu untuk membunuh Naruto, sekarang tampak baik dan bijaksana (Mizuki : gue terpaksa keles!).

"Najis! Ngapain lo mewek?" Sasuke langsung jaga jarak dan melempar pandangan _ilfeel_ ke arah Naruto yang mendadak meler.

"Baru kali ini gue liat guru Mizuki sebaik itu sama gue. Daku terhura, eh terharu!" jawab Naruto jujur sambil nangis bak air terjun.

"Nangisnya entaran aja. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Sasuke bergegas keluar tenda. Naruto akhirnya ikut nyusul daripada dia di dalem tenda terus ketangkep? Masa _game over_ sebelum perjalanan dimulai?

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke celingukan saat melihat suasana _base camp_ yang kacau balau dan kobaran api di mana-mana. Lebih buruk dari itu banyak mayat para prajurit ninja. Suasana menjadi mencekat dan menakutkan. Semuanay terjadi dalam sekejap.

"A-apa yang terjadi... ? Kenapa semua jadi begini?" melihat keadaan yang seperti itu membuat Naruto merasa menyesal karena disaat yang dibutuhkan dia malah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi." Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tidak banyak protes pada Naruto. Karena dia juga dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Ayo kita pergi... " Naruto tumben-tumbenan kalem.

"Oi, Nar! Jangan jalan lewat situ!" Sasuke narik kerah baju Naruto yang baru mau jalan ke arah kanan sesuai dari petunjuk Mizuki.

"Lha, kenapa? Guru Mizuki nyuruh kita buat lari lewat sana 'kan?" Naruto menatap cengo.

"Otak lo tetep lemot, ya? _Mercenary ninjas_ pasti datangnya dari arah sana karena di sini cuma ada satu jalan. Jadi dengan kata lain, kalau kita lari lewat sana, kita bakalan ketangkep!" Sasuke dengan bangga memamerkan analisanya yang jenius.

"Jadi, ayamku? Maksudnya gimana?" tapi tetep aja si Naruto gak mudeng. Emang dasarnya otak dia lemot.

'_Ini anak dodolnya tetep kebangetan meski udah gue jelasin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas!'_ batin Sasuke lebay sampe bawa-bawa rumus matekmatika yang pernah dia hapal waktu bocah.

"Kita lewat sini!" Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto ke arah yang berlainan.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya melarikan diri melalui jalur kiri. Naruto meskipun tak mengerti tapi dia dengan setia mengikuti Sasuke. Di ujung jalan keduanya malah melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenal dan masih menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi mereka.

"Apa kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu, Mizuki?" tanya sosok berambut panjang berkulit pucat yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru kepada Mizuki. Ia tampak tegas dan beribawa kali ini.

"Semuanya sudah dihabisi. Tak ada satu pun yang tersisa," lapor Mizuki dengan bangga karena baru kali ini dia dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar.

"Sumpeh? Ciyus? Miapah? Kok gak sisasin satu buat ekeh?" baiklah luntur sudah wibawa Orochimaru yang mendadak jadi ngondek ala waria perempatan jalan.

"Sumpeh ampe tumpeh-tumpeh, cyiiin!" bales Mizuki yang ketularan ngondek. Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi ngintip dari satu-satunya semak di tempat itu jadi merinding sendiri ngeliat kelakuan dua waria dadakan itu.

"Baguslah. Berarti tinggal satu rencana lagi, yaitu menyebarkan berita kalau pelaku dari semua serangan ini adalah _mercenary ninjas_. Dengan begitu para _elite ninjas_ pasti tak akan tinggal diam dan pasti akan menuntut pembalasan dendam." Orochimaru berubah jadi tegas lagi sambil menyeringai licik.

"Rencana Tuan untuk melakukan perang pasti akan berhasil." Mizuki ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"Ja-jadi... Jadi selama ini kalian berdua banci?" Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bukan itu Naruto!" Sasuke mengirim tatapan cinta (baca : _deathglare_) ke Naruto.

"UWAAA SASUKEEE~~ " Orochimaru yang ngeliat Sasuke langsung berubah OOC abis. Sasuke reflek mundur ke belakang.

"Tahan dulu, Tuan Orochimaru!" Mizuki menahan si ulet keket yang mau nerjang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ekeh kangen! Kembalilah padaku sayang, aku rindu!"

"Lo pasti menderita berat, ya selama sama si Orochimaru?" Naruto jadi ngerasa ngeri sendiri liat kelakuan Orochimaru. Gak kebayang deh, apa aja yang udah dialami Sasuke waktu tinggal bareng sama si pedopil macem Orochimaru.

"Najis lo! Ogah banget gue! Tiap malem gue gak pernah bisa tidur tenang gara-gara lo gangguin gue mulu!" Sasuke nolak mentah-mentah ajakan Orochimaru. "Ayo, Nar kita cabut dari sini!" lagi, Sasuke nyeret Naruto tanpa persetujuan si pirang lebih dahulu.

Keduanya berlari menerobos Orochimaru dan Mizuki serta beberapa pasukan ninja yang ada di sana. Mereka terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

"Mizuki, loe jangan diem aje! Cepetan kejar sebelum kita kehilangan Sasuke!" dari belakang terdengar suara Orochimaru yang memberi perintah pada Mizuki. Kayaknya itu mahkluk ngebet banget buat dapetin Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus belari sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan buntu. Tak ada lagi tempat bagi mereka untuk lari. Di sekitar mereka hanya terdapat bebatuan curam yang tak mungkin juga mereka panjat. Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah tebing sambil melongok ke arah bawah.

"Kayaknya kita gak punya pilihan lain kalau mau lolos dari tempat ini... " Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menelan ludah. Yang benar saja, mereka harus lompat dari tebing setinggi itu? Kalau dia masih memiliki kekuatan cakra yang sama seperti dulu, itu bukanlah masalah. Tapi sekarang masalahnya berbeda dan dia tak yakin akan selamat.

"Kok, gue malah ngerasa gak yakin, ya... " balas Naruto yang gak biasa-biasanya jadi pesimis begitu.

"_Chance_ untuk _survive_ 50 banding 50. Tapi itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada ketangkep di sini sama si Orochimaru." Sasuke langsung begidik ngeri sendiri.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Kusanagi yang (untungnya) sempat dia bawa tadi. Pemuda itu menorehkan sebuah garis silang pada sebuah batu di tempat itu.

"Naruto. Berjanjilah kalau semua ini berakhir kita akan bertemu lagi di sini," ucap Sasuke dan kali ini suasananya serius. Sasuke menyerahkan kusanagi ke tangan Naruto.

"Heh. Itu pasti. Gue janji!" Naruto melengkapi torehan tanda silang yang dibuat Sasuke dan membuat sebuah tanda X pada batu tersebut.

_Batu : Kurang ajar! Muka ane mulus gini dinistai! Eh, tapi gak apa-apa deh. Akhirnya gue punya tanda lahir juga! Berarti gue beda dari batu-batu lain bahahahahah._

Batu-batu lain langsung _sweatdropped_ berjamaah.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama berdiri pada tepian tebing tersebut. Sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan dan...

_BYUUUR!_

Kedua pemuda itu melompat dan tercebur ke dalam sungai yang berada di bawah tebing tersebut. Bagaimana nasib keduanya setelah ini?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Hmm bahasa di sini mungkin lebih ke bahasa sehari-hari pada percakapannya. Seperti Naruto yang memakai bahasa "Gue-elo" ke sesama teman tapi tentunya akan sopan pada tokoh yang jauh lebih tua.

Di sini Mizuki jadi Captain Rowd (Suikoden II). Tokoh ini berambisi akan kekuasaan dan suka cari muka.

Sementara Orochimaru jadi Luca Blight. Tokoh yang haus kekuasaan, darah, perang dan berambisi untuk menghabisi semua mercenary army (ninjas). Cuma kayanya di sini tujuan Orochimaru saya bikin agak menyimpang dari yang seharusnya :v


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Chara death

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by DarkGrinSmile2

.

.

**108 SHINOBI**

**CHAPTER 2**

**We Are Leader Of Mercenary Ninjas**

**-108-**

Seorang pemuda tampak tergeletak di pinggiran sungai dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Tubuh pemuda yang didominasi dengan pakaian warna _orange_ itu tak bergerak, membuat pria yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya menjadi cemas.

'_Naruto... Kau tidak boleh mati di sini atau permainan akan berakhir. Sadarlah Naruto!'_.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto itu adalah Asuma Sarutobi yang ternyata malah menjadi hidup begitu masuk ke dimensi lain (hal itu juga berlaku pada semua tokoh Naruto yang seharusnya sudah mati tapi di dunia ini malah menjadi hidup, lantaran terkena jurus edo tensei sebelumnya).

Harapan Asuma terkabul. Pemuda itu secara perlahan membuka matanya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan umur, mungkin dia akan melompat salto ke belakang dan berguling-guling saat ini juga karena saking senangnya melihat si pirang itu sadar, gak jadi mati. Tapi tentu saja Asuma jaga sikap.

"He? Ternyata gue masih hidup? Gue belum mati?" Naruto meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri, merasa tak percaya kalau dia selamat dari arus sungai deras mematikan itu.

"Yah, untungnya aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu tadi," sambar Asuma cepat.

"Gu-guru Asuma? Ha-Ha-Hacchi!" Naruto bersin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Asuma.

'_Yeh, gue pikir ini anak mau bilang kalau gue itu hantu!' _Asuma kecewa karena ternyata tebakannya salah.

"HA-HA-HANTU!" jerit Naruto yang tadi sempat tertunda gara-gara bersin.

'_Nah! Ini baru bener!'_ Asuma malah ngebatin seneng waktu Naruto teriak nyebut-nyebut hantu ke arah dia.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Naruto. Di dimensi ini saya resmi kembali menjabat sebagai manusia!" ucapan Asuma barusan setidaknya membuat hati Naruto tenang.

'_Syukur deh. Gue kira tadi gue udah mati terus masuk ke alam kubur dan ketemu guru Asuma yang mau nagih utang ramen gue!'_ Naruto mengurut dadanya dengan lega. Pertama dia belum mati dan kedua dia gak perlu bayar utang.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang sukses bikin Asuma mau mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

"Seharusnya itu kalimat yang menjadi pertanyaanku!" bentak Asuma agak frustasi dan dia dapat menduga kalau pemuda penyuka ramen itu pasti belum hapal semua naskah miliknya.

"Naruto, sekarang jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau sudah membaca naskah milikmu?" tanya Asuma dengan curiga.

"Kalau itu tenang saja. Aku sudah membaca isi naskah itu!" jawab Naruto dengan mantap dan Asuma diam-diam menghela napas lega. "Tapi aku sama sekali belum hapal isinya, hehehehe." Naruto sukses nyengir dan Asuma kembali merencanakan penggalian kubur bagian kedua.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Naruto. Dalam dimensi ini semua ninja harus menjalankan perannya masing-masing. Nanti, siapa pun yang kau temui, anggap saja kau tidak mengenal mereka, mengerti?" Naruto medengarkan khotbah Asuma sambil manggut-manggut (sok) ngerti. "Kalau ada diantara mereka yang kau kenal dan berperan menjadi musuhmu, kau harus benar-benar menganggap mereka sebagai musuh sungguhan karena kalau kau lengah, kau bisa saja mati terbunuh... " Naruto menelan ludah setelah mendengar penjelasan yang terakhir. Ternyata keadaan lebih rumit dari dugaannya.

"Aku sudah memberimu penjelasan. Sekarang kita mulai peran kita," tukas Asuma sambil melemparkan rokok di mulutnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa dirimu?" tanya Asuma yang mendadak berubah jadi serius dan bikin Naruto mules dadakan.

"Ba-baiklah... Na-namaku Naruto dan aku adalah salah satu anggota _elie ninjas_ tingkat pertama, tingkat junior," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"_Mercenary ninjas_? Kalau tidak salah _base camp_ kalian ada di atas tebing sana 'kan? Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai bisa hanyut di sungai begitu?" tanya Asuma lagi menginterogasi. Kelihatannya guru perokok itu sudah mengetahui 'sesuatu' lebih dulu dari Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu... Tapi tempat kami diserang oleh pasukan _mercenary ninjas_... " Jawab Naruto sambil garuk-garuk bingung.

"Itu tidak mungkin karena _mercenary ninjas_ baru saja menandatangani surat perjanjian atas kepemilikan Negara ini bersama dengan _elite ninjas_." Asuma kelihatan yakin banget kalau yang dibilang Naruto itu salah.

"Yakin banget sih, guru Asuma." Naruto melirik curiga jangan-jangan ada udang dibalik bakwan dan mendadak saja dia jadi laper.

"Hoi, apa kalian sudah puas ngerumpinya?" nongol satu mahkluk astral tak diundang dari belakang yang sekarang lagi jalan ke arah Naruto dan Asuma.

"Guru Kakashi!" Naruto kegirangan karena bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang. Bersikaplah pura-pura tidak kenal!" Asuma menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental. Kenapa Naruto sulit sekali untuk menuruti aturan yang sudah dibuat dan selalu lupa.

"Hehehe, maaf guru, aku lupa!" itulah reaksi Naruto. Hanya bisa nyengir dan memasang wajah polos seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana anak yang satunya lagi? Apa kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanya Asuma mengenai Sasuke yang tadi ingin diselamatkan oleh Kakashi.

"Tidak tertolong. Arus sungainya terlalu deras... Aku kehilangan dia... Maaf, ya... " Jawab Kakashi yang kelihatan tidak menyesal sedikit pun ck ck ck.

'_Jelas saja kau kehilangan dia kalau kau terus-terusan membaca buku itu!'_ batin Asuma dan Naruto secara kompak saat melihat Kakashi malah lebih asik baca buku sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu... Kalau begitu Sasuke? SASUKE DALAM BAHAYA!" otak Naruto yang baru _complete loading_-nya langsung histeris begitu paham sama percakapan Asuma dan Kakashi.

"SASUKE TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENYELAMATKANMU!" Naruto langsung ngambil ancang-ancang mau nyebur kembali ke dalam sungai tapi langsung dicegat oleh Asuma.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Asuma mencengkram pergelangan kaki Naruto ketika pemuda itu hendak melompat dan nyebur ke sungai.

_Bledugh!_

Naruto sukses nyosor tanah berkat cengkraman maut Asuma.

"Guru Asuma, apa-apaan, sih? Ancur deh muka ganteng gue!" Naruto kurang ajarnya keluar sambil sempet-sempetnya narsis.

"Lo gak bisa pergi, nyebur seenaknya sendiri. Lo kira itu sungai punya nenek moyang lo!" sembur Asuma sewot lantaran si Naruto ngomongya kurang ajar banget sama dia.

"Terus gimana nasib si ayam? Kalo dia mati gimana?" Naruto cemas sih cemas, tapi sempet-sempetnya melontarkan hinaan ke Sasuke. Yah, mumpung orangnya gak ada. Kalau ada dia mana berani? Bisa dibantai di tempat berani nyebut-nyebut ayam dan sejenisnya di depan Sasuke.

"Dia gak bakalan mati karena menurut peraturan di sini, tokoh utama gak mati. Kalian berdua beruntung karena kebagian peran tokoh utama. Jadi mau kecebur sungai, kesamber geledek, dicincang, ditumis, digoreng, dibakar atau dicipok Orochimaru juga gaK bakalan mati!" cerocos Asuma yang makin lama makin ngelantur.

'_Itu sih penyiksaan namanya. Mendingan gue mati beneran!'_ batin Naruto _sweatdropped _mendengar jenis-jenis cara memasak (baca : penyiksaan) yang diutarakan Asuma.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku bisa sedikit lega... " Balas Naruto yang sedikit senang. Minimal dia tahu kalau Sasuke gak bakalan mati meski hanyut 7 hari 7 malem plus disiram kembang 7 rupa di sungai.

"Eh, guru Asuma. Ngomong-ngomong tadi guru belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa guru Asuma bisa seyakin itu kalau _mercenary ninjas_ gak nyerang _elite ninjas_?" Naruto mengalihkan topik. Malas juga lama-lama dia ngebahas jenis-jenis penyiksaan ala Asuma.

"Itu karena aku dan Kakashi adalah ketua dari _mercenary ninjas_ dan kami sama sekali tidak melakukan penyerangan." Mata Naruto melotot. Dia gak percaya kalau dua gurunya di sini berperan menjadi musuhnya.

"Ketua _mercenary ninjas_? Ja-jadi kita adalah musuh?" Naruto awalnya keliatan kaget, tapi gak lama dia malah keliatan seneng (banget).

"Heh... Kau itu kenapa Naruto?" Asuma merasa aneh ngeliat Naruto yang sekarang lagi senyum lebar gak jelas di depannya.

"Akhirnya cita-citaku terkabul! Dari dulu aku selalu ingin menantang kalian berdua! Ayo sekarang kita bertarung!" Naruto malah sempet-sempetnya nantangin Asuma dan Kakashi.

"Memangnya kau bisa memakai jurus ninjamu di sini seperti biasa, eh duren?" Kakashi tampak tersenyum meremehkan dan memasukkan buku _icha-icha paradise_ miliknya ke dalam tas kecil yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Eh, iya juga ya. Kalau gitu duelnya ditunda dulu sampai jurus rasenganku balik lagi!" Naruto cengengesan saat nyadar ilmu ninjanya yang sekarang beda jauh sama yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, ya berhubung kita ini **musuh** jadi kami akan menangkapmu." Asuma menyeringai licik.

"Guru gak serius 'kan?" Naruto menatap horror ke arah Asuma dan Kakashi.

"Kami perlu membawamu untuk diinterogasi. Jangan khawatir kami tidak akan memakanmu," balas Kakashi yang malah tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Melihat guru Kakashi begitu, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya... " Gumam Naruto yang akhirnya mau tak mau terpaksa ikut dengan Asuma dan Kakashi. Selain itu dia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jadi ikut dengan kedua gurunya merupakan pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Siapa tahu dia bisa makan ramen gratis (woi jadi niatnya mau makan doang?).

* * *

><p>Sementara di tempat yang berbeda Orochimaru sedang memberikan laporan pada Raja Sarutobi mengenai serangan 'buatan'nya dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus melakukan pembalasan dendam atas nama kebenaran! (kejahatan).<p>

"Jadi, bagaimana, euh... Ayah? Apa kau setuju dengan usulanku barusan?" kayaknya Orochimaru manggil Sarutobi pakai sebutan Ayah dengan setengah hati.

_Groook... Groook!_

Sang ayah ternyata malah enak-enakan tidur di bangku kebesarannya. Maklum, faktor umurnya yang udah tua. Dia udah kecapean duluan dengerin ocehan si Orochimaru yang udah 2 jam gak berenti-berenti.

'_Dasar orang tua! Kalau gak ingat gue udah tobat, udah gue cincang nih kakek!'_ umpat Orochimaru yang sebel dia udah cerita ampe berbusa, eh si Sarutobi malah enak-enakan molor.

"Berhubung orang tua itu sudah tidur, jadi aku yang akan mengambil keputusan," ucap Orochimaru mengambil alih keadaan.

"Besok aku ingin kalian semua ikut denganku ke **Kyaro town** dan sebarkan berita ini kepada penduduk. Lalu kau, Mizuki. Pergi dan cari kedua bocah itu dan berikan ini khusus untuk Sasuke." Orochimaru menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ ngejreng dengan motif lope-lope plus ada tanda cap bibir yang kayaknya sih itu cetakan bibir si Orochimaru sendiri ke Mizuki.

"Awas, ya! Itu surat harus sampe ke Sasuke, kalo gak, gue pecat loe jadi ajudan!" Orochimaru ngancem dengan tampang serem.

"Apa kata loe aja dah... " Gumam Mizuki pelan.

"Kalau begitu, atas nama cintaku pada Sasuke. Ayo kita jalankan misi ini!" Orochimaru keliatan menggebu-gebu, sampai bawa-bawa nama cinta segala. Padahal jatuh cinta aja dia belom pernah.

Akhirnya sang pangeran cinta Orochimaru bersama dengan jendral-jendralnya yang kurang waras pergi menuju ke **_Kyaro town_** demi mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Ralat, demi menaklukan Negara.

.

.

Sementara itu di _mercenary fortress_ Naruto sukses di penjara. Pemuda itu saat ini tengah melamun sambil tiduran dan menatap langit-langit penjara. Memikirkan bagaimana nasib teman-temannya saat ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sementara ia terjebak oleh dua ekor guru nista yang tega banget memenjarakan muridnya sendiri.

"Guru Asuma... Guru Kakashi... " Naruto meratap pedih bagai dikhianati sang kekasih.

"Arrghhhh! Kenapa kalian berdua bisa sekejam ini padaku!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Sungguh teganya dirimu, dirimu sungguh teganya, oh teganya!" si Naruto malah joged-joged ala _pole dance_ di depan pintu penjara.

"Dasar curang, semua ini gara-gara ilmu cakra gue ilang! Liat aja entar gue bales!"

Naruto sukses teriak-teriak sendiri. Untungnya di penjara sana hanya ada dia seorang diri. Jadi dia mau teriak, dangdutan, atau curcol sekali pun gak bakalan ada orang lain yang merasa terganggu lantaran harus mendengar suara cemprengnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat tengah tertidur di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman dengan ranjang yang empuk dan hangat. Sungguh suatu keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Tampaknya dunia ini hanya adil untuk orang tampan itu memang benar.

Bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah Naruto dan Sasuke? Lalu, apa rencana Orochimaru?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Asuma di sini menjadi Viktor (Suikoden II) : Salah satu pemimpin dari mercenary army. Tadinya saya mau memasangkan Jiraiya untuk posisi Viktor tapi sepertinya di sini Asuma lebih pas.

Lalu Kakashi di sini menempati posisi Flik (Suikoden II) : Kekuatan flik ada di skill listrik, sama halnya dengan Kakashi. Selain itu mereka memiliki pembawaannya yang hampir sama. Tenang, pintar, dan kuat.

Sarutobi jadi Raja Agares, Ayah dari Orochimaru hahaha. Agares sebenarnya adalah raja yang baik, hanya saja dia memiliki sikap yang kurang tegas sehingga terjadinya peperangan. kalau di cerita ini mungkin jadi lucu-lucuan aja...

Mungkin chapter depan saya akan perkenalkan para jendral sableng milik Orochimaru.

Kyaro town adalah kota kelahiran dari tiga tokoh utama, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Chara death

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by DarkGrinSmile2

.

.

**108 SHINOBI**

**CHAPTER 3**

**We Are Leader Of Mercenary Ninjas**

**-108-**

Esok paginya...

.

"BANGUN NARUTO. INI SUDAH PAGI! AYO BANGUN, BANGUN!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat kelihatan kesal, karena dia sudah berteriak-teriak sejak 10 menit yang lalu untuk membangunkan Naruto tapi pemuda itu tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Lebih parahnya suara dengkuran Naruto malah terdengar lebih keras dari suara si pemanggil itu sendiri.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus kebagian peran untuk membangunkan bocah beruk yang tidurnya macem kebo begini, sih?" gadis itu tampak meratapi nasibnya kenapa bisa mendapat peran sesial ini.

"Hoaaamzz... " Pada akhirnya pemuda yang hampir saja membuat seorang gadis menangis itu terbangun juga.

"E-eh? Matsuri?!" Naruto terkaget-kaget melihat Matsuri yang ternyata (dan kok bisa?) terserap ke dalam kamui.

"Naruto. Di sini anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal!" balas gadis itu cepat dan Naruto langsung kembali ingat pada perkataan Asuma sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Di sini gue jadi salah satu _mercenary ninjas_ kepercayaan Asuma dan Kakashi." Matsuri menjelaskan sedikit mengenai perannya di dalam permainan alur cerita di dimensi lain itu.

"Ini adalah tugas pertamaku berperan di dalam alur ini. Selamat makan, Naruto!" Matsuri meletakkan semangkuk ramen berukuran besar di hadapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Uwaaaah. Ini 'kan ramen kesukaan gue! Kebetulan banget gue emang lagi laper berat!" Naruto langsung ngiler bikin Matsuri jijik seketika liat itu air liur ampe netes dan masuk ke dalam kuah ramen.

"Udah cepetan dimakan. Gue mau pergi dulu dan bakalan balik 20 menit lagi!" Matsuri buru-buru ngacir melarikan diri dari Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaro Town<strong>

**.**

Di _**Kyaro town**_ pagi-pagi udah keliatan rame banget sama sekumpulan penduduk yang lagi ngerumunin Orochimaru yang lagi berkoar-koar di atas panggung dadakan buatannya sendiri (dia lagi berkoar-koar di atas bangku).

"KITA HARUS BALAS DENDAM!"

"HIDUP!"

"TURUNKAN MERCENARY NINJAS!"

"TURUN!"

"HIDUP ELITE NINJAS!"

"HIDUP!"

"TURUNKAN ASUMA DAN KAKASHI!"

"TURUN!"

Orochimaru berorasi layaknya seorang politikus ulung dan memulai jurus hasutannya ke para penduduk kota Kyaro agar mereka terhasut dan mendukung rencananya untuk menyerang para _mercenary ninjas_ dan memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Tapi orasinya harus berhenti sesaat ketika seorang nenek dateng dan ngomel-ngomelin Orochimaru.

"Turun, turun! Ada juga elo yang turun! Balikin bangku gue!" sang nenek-nenek pemberani itu langsung narik bangku yang masih dipake Orochimaru buat berdiri.

_Bledugh!_

Tak ayal pangeran (hoek!) pecinta ular itu jatoh kejengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Pffft... " Semua orang yang ada di sana (termasuk para jendral) harus bisa nahan ketawa mati-matian di depan Orochimaru.

"Pantesan gue cariin ini bangku kemana-mana gak ketemu, taunya dicomot mahkluk gak jelas macem elo... " Si nenek jalan ninggalin TKP sambil bawa-bawa itu bangku plus misuh-misuh lantaran kesel bangkunya diambil sama Orochimaru tanpa permisi.

"Kalo ada yang berani ketawa atau senyum dikit aja... Krek!" Orochimaru melotot masang tampang angker sambil pamerin gerakan tangan memotong leher.

"Glekh... " Spontan semua yang ada di situ nelen ludah berjamaah.

"Baiklah para Jendralku! Ayo kita pergi dan balaskan dendam kita pada _mercenary ninjas_!" Orochimaru melanjutkan orasinya meski itu pantat berasa nyut-nyutan.

"KAKAK TUNGGU!" nongol sesosok mahkluk berambut panjang teriak manggil Orochimaru dengan suara yang nge-_bass_ abis. Sontak semuanya nengok ke arah si pemanggil.

"Pffft... !" terjadi aksi tahan tawa bagian kedua.

Gimana mereka gak nahan ketawa? Pasalnya sosok yang nongol itu adalah Itachi yang lagi lari-lari sambil memakai pakaian khas putri kerajaan! Bisa kebayang gimana anehnya dia? Rambut panjang yang biasanya diikat itu sekarang digerai dan dia teriak manggil Orochimaru dengan sebutan 'Kakak; plus masang muka _poker face_.

"Demi Tuhan kalau saat ini gua bawa kamera bakalan gua foto, trus hasilnya gue jual di _ebay_!" celetuk Kakuzu yang sifat matrenya keluar.

"Berani melakukannya itu namanya lo udah gak sayang nyawa," balas Itachi langsung ngirim _deathglare_ ke Kakuzu.

"Daripada mikirin omongan Kakuzu, mendingan lo ke sini deh, Itachi. Sini-sini kemari, dekat sama Kakak!" Orochimaru senyum-senyum mesum, dan Itachi bersumpah dalam hati kalau bukan karena peran yang harus dia jalani, detik ini juga dia ingin mengirim Orochimaru ke dunia lain.

Dengan ragu-ragu Itachi jalan mendekati Orochimaru. Entah kenapa rasanya bagaikan berjalan menuju ke neraka. Setiap langkah mendekati Orochimaru seperti dekat dengan tiang gantungan.

"Ada apa Adikku tersayang? Apa kamu mau ikut dengan Kakak?" tanya Orochimaru sambil nyolek-nyolek dagu Itachi.

'_Sabar Itachi, sabar!'_ frase-frase itu terus dikumandangkannya di dalam hati biar dia gak lepas kendali dan men-tsukuyomi si Orochimaru.

"Mengenai penyerangan itu. Gue gak setuju! Kita baru aja berdamai sama _mercenary ninjas_, masa mau mulai perang lagi? Selain itu, ini adalah tanah kelahiran mereka bukan tempat kita!" sambil menahan urat-urat kesabaran Itachi berusaha menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang tuan putri sekaligus adik dari Orochimaru dan anak Sarutobi.

"Gua juga sependapat sama Itachi. Kalau perang bakalan ngeluarin banyak biaya! Biaya makan, alat-alat tempur, obat-obatan dan lain-lain!" samber Kakuzu cepet sambil ngitung dikalkulator yang entah gimana caranya bisa dia dapatkan.

"Jadi lo semua berani ngelawan keputusan gue?" Orochimaru merasa gak seneng keputusannya diganggu gugat orang lain.

"Gak!" bales yang lainnya kompak.

"Dasar somplak! Ternyata gue sama sekali gak punya pengikut yang setia... Hiks... " Orochimaru pundungan sambil ngorek tanah.

"Pokoknya suka gak suka kalian harus suka! Kita akan menyerang _mercenary ninjas_ dan mendapatkan Sasuke!" teriaknya menggebu-gebu. Peduli setan dengan para jendral yang gak setia. Dia di sini berkuasa dan mau tak mau para jendral durhakanya juga pastinya bakalan nurutin semua perintahnya.

"Oi, oi. Kenapa harus bawa-bawa Sasuke segala?" protes Itachi gak terima kenapa si mahkluk uler itu ngincer adiknya segala.

"Kalau gak bisa dapet Sasuke gak apa-apa juga, sih. Gue masih bisa dapetin Sasori." Orochimaru beralih melirik Sasori yang keliatannya masih anteng. Gak lama si uler mengirimkan kedipan cinta. Sasori yang baru nyadar langsung merinding dapet sinyal cinta beracun itu.

"Ayo kita cari Sasuke! Apa pun yang terjadi kita harus mendapatkannya!" sambar Sasori yang jadi ikut menggebu-gebu kayak Orochimaru.

"Kenapa lo jadi ikutan semangat, Sas?" Itachi _sweatdrop_ liat tingkah Sasori yang tadinya anteng langsung berubah panik dadakan.

"Masalahnya sekarang keperjakaan gue dipertaruhkan di sini! jadi gue bakalan dukung si Orochimaru buat dapetin Sasuke, daripada gue yang harus jadi gantinya!" ungkap Sasori terus terang.

'_Pantesan... '_ Batin Itachi baru ngeh sama alasan Sasori.

"Ayo kita pergi Jendral-Jendralku!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercenary fortress<strong>

**.**

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di dalam sebuah gudang penyimpanan barang bersama dengan Matsuri. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat.

"Kagak salah? Gue harus beresin tempat yang mirip kayak kapal pecah yang mirip kayak tragedi _titanic_ ini?!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang tiap sudutnya berantakan, gak ada rapih-rapihnya.

"Suka gak suka, mau gak mau, lo harus menjalani takdir lo di alur cerita ini, Naruto!" jawab Matsuri sekenanya.

"Pokoknya tempat ini harus udah bersih sebelum siang. Nanti gue dateng lagi kemari buat ngecek! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Matsuri melenggang keluar dengan santai.

"Gue rasa si Matsuri sengaja deh, nyuruh gue beres-beres gudang yang isinya abnormal gini! Liat aja. Segala mesin jait sampe pengeriting rambut ada di sini!" rutuknya sambil ngacung-ngacungin _hair dryer_ yang dia temukan di gudang tersebut.

"Tapi bodo dah! Biar kata gue jadi pembokat tapi nanti gue pasti jadi cinderella huahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa nista sambil ngebayangin dirinya jadi cinderella dan gantian dia yang nyuruh-nyuruh Matsuri.

"Tuh 'kan bener! Gudang ini berhantu!" celetuk seorang prajurit kepada temannya ketika lewat di depan gudang tersebut.

"Serem gue. Kita pergi buruan, yuk!" bales temennya.

Akhirnya kedua prajurit malang yang sukses salah paham itu ngibrit secepat kilat dari tempat itu sebelum mereka ngeliat penampakan. Konon katanya, setelah mendengar suara setan, maka gak lama setelah itu setannya bakalan nunjukin wujudnya. Daripada ketemu setan pemilik suara cempreng tadi mendingan mereka buru-buru kabur 'kan?

-108-

3 jam kemudian...

.

Naruto sekarang lagi tepar sambil ngos-ngosan gara-gara beresin gudang yang isinya ngalahin kapal pecah sekali pun. Gak lama Matsuri dateng, masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Naruto, bangun lo! Jangan tidur dulu. Masih ada tugas yang mesti lo kerjain, nih!"

Matsuri sebenernya gak tega juga liat Naruto yang kayaknya udah kecapean banget. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik dan harus mampu bertindak tegas.

"Hah? Masih ada lagi?" Naruto yang baru bangun langsung tepar lagi pas denger kalau masih ada kerjaan lain yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jangan pingsan dulu Naruto!" Matsuri langsung narik-narik tangan Naruto supaya pemuda itu bangun dan gak jadi pingsan. "Nanti gue janji bakalan ngasih mie ramen jumbo spesial dua mangkuk!" Naruto sukses melek berubah jadi seger buger ala hamburger begitu denger Matsuri mau kasih dia bonus ramen jumbo dua porsi.

"Kalau begitu baiklaaaaah! Tugas apa pun akan gue jalanin! Katakan saja apa itu dan bakalan langsung gue kerjain!" semangat Naruto kembali terbakar berkat mie ramen dua porsi yang dijanjikan Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu... " Matsuri menyerahkan segenggam (?) kain pel lusuh dan ember ke Naruto, "tolong bersihin markas ini, ya?" Matsuri senyum dengan muka tanpa dosa.

'_Gila aja dia! Markas ini 'kan luas banget! Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Semua ini demi ramen tercinta, apa pun bakal gue lakuin.'_ Kalo bukan karena hasutan mie ramen, si Naruto gak bakalan mau deh disuruh ngepel seisi markas yang gedenya gak tanggung-tanggung itu.

Di tempat yang berbeda Sasuke keliatan lagi seneng banget. Gimana gak seneng? Dia lagi bercanda sama Moegi plus anak-anak kecil lain. Yah, Sasuke keliatan deh dulunya MKKB (masa kecil kurang bahagia). Anak-anak kecil lagi pada main, dia ikutan nimbrung. Intinya ini anak lagi berbahagia di atas penderitaan Naruto nan jauh di sana.

Gimana kelanjutan alur cerita mereka berdua? Sampai kapan Naruto jadi pembokat di markas Asuma dan Kakashi? Apa Orochimaru bisa menemukan Sasuke?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Itachi di sini saya jadikan sebagai seorang putri adiknya Orochimaru. Peran aslinya adalah tokoh Jillia blight. Berhubung ini parody humor maka saya memutuskan Itachi memerankan peran Jillia berkat kemiripan rambut mereka.

Matsuri memerankan tokoh Pohl yang merupakan salah satu prajurit yang deket sama tokoh utama ( dalam cerita ini si Naruto).

Sasori di sini menjadi Klaus (bukan santa kalus ye). Dia merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan raja Sarutobi (Agares) dan termasuk orang yang sangat setia pada Sarutobi serta menentang rencana sang pangeran Orochimaru.

Chiyo juga akan mengambil peran di sini sebagai Jendral kepercayaan Sarutobi.

Kakuzu memerankan tokoh Solon Jhee yang agak tamak tapi setia (nih ye).


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Chara death

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

.

**108 SHINOBI**

**CHAPTER 4**

**We Are Leader Of Mercenary Ninjas**

**-108-**

**Mercenary fortress...**

**.**

"Aduh, kenapa nasibku malang sekali di sini! Katanya jadi tokoh utama? Tapi kok malah jadi kayak pembokat gini? Huh! Ini gak adil!" Naruto menggerutu sambil negepel. Sekarang posisinya dia ada di kamar Asuma yang dalemnya bener-bener kotor! Kayak gak pernah dibersihin selama setahun aja itu kamar.

"Huah... " Naruto mengusap peluh keringatnya yang ngalir dari jidatnya, "akhirnya semua pekerjaanku beres juga! Sekarang waktunya untuk makan!" Naruto senyum lebar sambil ngebayangin dua ekor mie ramen dan mendadak air liurnya kembali netes.

Naruto buru-buru ngibrit lari ke ruangan bawah buat nemuin Matsuri dan laporan kalo pekerjaan dia udah beres dan dia mau langsung nagih mie ramen yang dijanjikan oleh cewek itu.

"Liat Matsuri senyum aneh kayak gitu... Kenapa bikin firasat jadi jelek, ya?" gumam Naruto pelan. Dari jauh dia udah bisa liat Matsuri senyum-senyum aneh ke arahnya. Curiga, jangan-jangan dia mau dikerjain lagi sama Matsuri.

"Gimana? Udah beres semua?" tanya Matsuri yang lagaknya persis kayak bos besar. Bikin hati Naruto agak mangkel.

"Udah. Semuanya udah dipel sampe kinclong! Sampe kepala Om-Om botak yang ada di perpustakaan tadi juga dipel sampe licin!" jawab Naruto dengan perasaan bangga.

"Oh, bagus, bagus!" Matsuri manggut-manggut puas.

"Sekarang mana mie ramennya?" tanya Naruto nagih janji cinta, eh, ramen yang dibilang Matsuri sebelumnya.

"Entar dulu. Masih ada satu kerjaan lagi yang harus diselesaikan!" omongan Matsuri memupuskan harapan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan ramen tercinta.

"Kerjaan apa lagi, sih? Penting banget, ya? Gak bisa ditunda dulu gitu?" Naruto udah sebel aja kenapa berat banget peran dia di dimensi ini. Mau makan ramen aja susah bener. Gak tau apa dari tadi dia udah laper lagi? Matsuri juga tega beneran sama dia.

"Sabar ngapa. Nanti juga dikasih ramennya, nambah deh jadi tiga porsi!" Matsuri ngangkat tiga jarinya di depan muka Naruto sambil nyengir sambil masang tampang persekongkolan.

"Hehehehe... " Naruto nyengir makin lebar, "_deal_!" ucap pemuda itu sambil menangkap ketiga jari Matsuri sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang udah siap siaga. Apa pun bakalan dia lakuin, apalagi porsi ramennya jadi nambah satu mangkuk. Gak mungkin dia gak semangat.

"Temui Sasame dan minta dia memberikan 2 _pair of boots_, lalu ke blacksmith minta 3 _of flints_ dan terakhir ke tempat persediaan makanan. Minta pada penjaga di sana 2 tepung. Paham?" Matsuri menjelaskan satu-persatu barang yang harus dicari Naruto.

"Setelah mendapatkan semua barang-barang itu, serahkan kepadaku. Ngerti?" Matsuri sebenernya gak yakin Naruto bakalan hapal tapi ya bodo amat, yang penting dia udah jelasin tugas yang harus dilakukan Naruto.

"Ok, sip!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan bergegas ke TKP pertama.

.

.

"Yo, Sasame!" Naruto langsung nyapa Sasame yang langsung kaget ngeliat penampakan hantu duren aka Naruto.

"Ha-hai Naruto. Kamu pasti orang baru yang dikatakan Matsuri. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" respon Sasame agak canggung tapi gadis itu masih berusaha untuk menjalani perannya dengan baik.

"Ah, formal sekali dia... " Gumam Naruto saat melihat sikap Sasame. tapi dia dapat mengerti kenapa gadis itu bersikap demikian. "Hemm... Aku mau mengambil barang yang dititipkan Matsuri. Dia memintaku untuk mengambil 2 _pair of boots_." Naruto menyampaikan pesan yang dikatakan Matsuri padanya.

"2 _pair of boots_. Ini dia!" dengan cepat gadis itu memberikan apa yang diminta si duren.

"Oke. Sekarang ke tempat selanjutnya! Ramen jumbo 3 porsi, bersiaplah, akang datang!" Naruto ngacir dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

.

Pemuda itu sukses mendapatkann 2 _pair of boots_ dan 3 _flints_. Namun sayang, barang terakhir yang diminta Matsuri tidak bisa dia dapatkan karena sang penjaga gudang bahan kehabisan stok tepung. Naruto terpaksa kembali ke Matsuri dengan hanya menyerahkan 2 _boots_ dan 3 _flints_ saja.

"Loh, tepungnya mana?" tanya Matsuri saat melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Naruto.

"Katanya persediaan tepung sudah habis," jawab Naruto kecewa. Gak ada tepung, berarti barangnya gak lengkap dan artinya gak bakalan ada ramen 3 porsi untuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau pergi ke desa Ruby dan membeli tepung di sana." Matsuri menghela napas. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi membeli tepung di desa sebelah karena dia sedang sibuk.

"Sekarang pergi temui Ayane dan bilang padanya kalau kau akan pergi ke desa Ruby untuk membeli tepung. Ingat, kau harus pergi dengan seseorang dari sini dan kau tidak boleh kabur!" ucap Matsuri menjelaskan dan memberi peringatan pada Naruto sekaligus.

"Siap, Bu!" Naruto melakukan gerakan hormat kepada Matsuri. Setelah itu dia bergegas pergi mencari Ayane di lantai atas.

.

"KAK AYANEEEEE!" Naruto lari-lari sambil teriak pake toa yang entah dari mana bisa dia dapatkan (mungkin dari gudang?). "KAKK AYANEEE TOLONGG!" teriaknya lagi.

"Naruto, tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu kalau jarak kita sekarang kurang dari satu meter!" semprot Ayane sambil ngambil toa tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan sukses nemplok (?) di kepala Enma yang kebetulan lagi duduk dekat situ.

"Hehehehe... " Naruto balik nyengir lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ada perlu apa Naruto?" tanya Ayane dengan setengah mendengus.

"Ano... Matsuri menyuruhku untuk pergi membeli tepung di desa Ruby dan katanya aku harus membawa seseorang untuk pergi ke sana," jawab Naruto sesuai dengan titah Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu Enma. Apa kau bisa mengawal Naruto untuk pergi ke sana?" Ayane mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Enma sambil melemparkan senyuman.

"Hah? Apa? Mengawal bocah ingusan seperti dia? Aku ini ksatria bukannya pengasuh anak kecil!" Enma protes waktu tahu disuruh ngawal Naruto ke desa Ruby.

"Siapa yang bocah ingusan, hah?!" emosi Naruto langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Enak aja dibilang bocah ingusan. Dia akui kalau dia emang bocah tapi gak pake ingus juga kali!

"Sudah, sudah jangan teriak-teriak di sini! kupingku sudah cukup sakit mendengar kalian bertengkar!" omel Ayane yang ngerasa lama-lama dia bisa jadi budek beneran kalau dekat-dekat sama Naruto.

"Enma sekali ini saja, tolong ya? Enma 'kan ksatria yang paling keren dan kuat! Jadi sudah kewajibanmu sebagai ksatria yang kuat untuk membela yang lemah!" Ayane sama sekali tak menduga kalau dia akan merayu seekor kera seperti sekarang ini. hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai wanita populer di kalangan pecinta ramen Konohagakure.

"Hehehehe. Baiklah, karena Ayane yang memaksa aku akan menurutinya!" Enma cengengesan kesenengan dipuji-puji cewek. Jarang-jarang banget ada cewek yang mau muji dia kayak gini.

'_Hahahaha bukan maksa tapi kepaksa keles!'_ batin Ayane miris.

"Sip! Ayo kita pergi ke Desa Ruby dan aku bisa segera mendapatkan jatah ramenku!" Naruto teriak kegirangan karena jurus rayuan Ayane ampuh juga ke Enma.

"Apa? Kalian mau ke desa Ruby? Aku ikut ya, ya, ya, ya, ya?" sambar seorang gadis kecil dengan cepat dan memelas untuk diajak pergi ke desa Ruby.

"Rin, memangnya semua tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ayane pada gadis kecil itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah selesai mengobati para prajurit yang terluka. Obat-obatan dari Dokter Shizune juga sudah kuberikan pada Asuma dan Kakashi." Rin mengangguk dan melaporkan semua pekerjaannya di _mercenary fortress_ sudah selesai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Enma, kau bisa menjaga mereka berdua 'kan?" Ayane kembali melirik ke Enma yang terlihat keberatan.

"Arghh! Aku harus mengasuh dua bocah ingusan sekarang?" Enma cemberut dengan muka yang gak imut.

"Tolonglah, ksatria kuat, Kapten Enma." Sekali lagi Ayane terpaksa harus merayu Enma.

"Oke! Ayo kita berangkat!" berkat rayuan Ayane, sang kera sakti pun jadi bersemangat layaknya prajurit yang mau bertempur di medan perang.

**-108-**

**Di depan markas...**

**.**

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah tanggung jawabku dan panggil aku dengan sebutan Kapten Enma. Kalian paham?" di depan markas si Enma nyuruh Naruto dan Rin untuk baris di depan dia.

"Gak usah berlebihan gitu, deh! Desa Ruby 'kan deket dari sini!" cetus Rin dengan gaya yang sok tau. Tapi emang bener sih. Enma emang sedikit berlebihan.

"Bicara apa kamu itu, Rin? Biarpun jaraknya deket kayak lagu dangdut 'pacarku memang dekat lima langkah dari rumah' tapi tetep aja di sana banyak monster berkeliaran yang sewaktu-waktu bisa nyerang!" cerocos Enma pake segala bawa-bawa lagu dangdut pula.

"Terserah aja deh. Yang penting sekarang ayo kita ke desa Ruby sebelum hari gelap!" Naruto males ngeladenin Enma. Mendingan dia jalan duluan.

Sementara ketiganya pergi menuju ke desa Ruby. Sasuke yang keadaannya sudah membaik memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Berita tentang seorang pemuda yang menjadi tawanan di _mercenary fortress_ begitu cepat menyebar bahkan sampai ke desa Toto, tempat di mana sekarang Sasuke berada. Sasuke yang (emang udah) tahu mengenai kabar tersebut akhirnya pergi. Jarak desa Toto ke _mercenary fortress_ tidak begitu jauh. Kalau dia memakai kecepatan penuh mungkin dia akan sampai pada malam harinya.

.

.

**Ruby Village...**

Naruto beserta Enma dan Rin sudah tiba di desa Ruby. Di desa itu mereka sudah disuguhi oleh keramaian para penduduk desa yang sedang berkerumun melihat sesuatu.

"Desa ini sama sekali tidak berubah! Masih sama seperti dulu!" seru Rin sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara pada desa tersebut.

"Jangan lupa kita kemari karena ada tujuan lain!" Enma memutar tongkatnya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk lekas mencari barang yang ia perlukan.

"Ih, Enma reseh banget deh!" Rin manyun karena perkataan Enma.

"Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" Enma bergegas berjalan ke sebuah toko yang ada di desa tersebut. Naruto dan Rin membuntuti Enma (dengan Rin yang memasang muka masam).

Di dalam toko itu Naruto segera meminta untuk diberikan 2 kantung tepung sesuai dengan yang diminta oleh Matsuri.

"Jangan pulang dulu, ya? Aku masih mau melihat-lihat keadaan di desa ini, _please_~ ".

Matsuri mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ ke Enma dan Naruto, dan yak, jurusnya itu berhasil membuat Enma luluh. Kera berbulu putih itu akhirnya mengijinkan Rin untuk melihat-lihat di desa Ruby.

.

.

"Eh, lihat di sana! Kayaknya ada peramal keliling di situ!" Rin menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingi tiga orang yang berada di bawah pohon. "Ayo kita lihat!" dengan langkah riang gadis itu melangkah maju. Tapi karena terlalu senang gadis itu jadi tidak fokus dan menabrak seseorang.

_Brukh!_

Rin menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Maaf, aku tak melihat!" Rin secara reflek langsung meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Bonaparte?! Apa kau melihat Bonaparte?! Di mana Bonaparte!?" cowok yang ditabrak sama Rin malah histeris nyari-nyari Bonaparte sambil guncang-guncangin bahu Rin.

"Woi, woi! Lepasin anak orang dong. Kasihan tuh, matanya udah muter-muter begitu!" Naruto _sweatdrop_ ngeliat Rin yang klenger gara-gara kena guncangan maut.

"Oh, maaf aku tadi panik... " Balas pemuda itu yang langsung melepaskan Rin begitu sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. "Sekali lagi, maaf ya." Pemuda itu membungkuk minta maaf dan bergegas kembali berjalan sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Bonaparte.

"Dasar orang aneh... " Gumam Naruto sambil geleng-geleng. Gak sangka ternyata ada juga orang yang jauh lebih aneh dari dirinya.

"Hei, Rin. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Enma nyolek-nyolek Rin pake tongkat saktinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sebelum kau mencolekku dengan tongkat itu, Enma!" omel Rin sambil menepis tongkat Enma dari lengannya. "Udah, ah. Mending ke sana aja!" Rin berdiri dan bergegas berjalan menuju ke arah kerumunan yang sejak awal masuk desa sudah menjadi perhatiannya.

"Maaf, tolong beri kami ruang untuk melakukan persiapan!" seorang pemuda berambut panjang tampak kewalahan mengatasi kerumunan yang semakin ramai di sekitarnya.

"Memangnya mau ada apa di sini? kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul?" tanya Rin pada salah satu penduduk yang ikut berkerumun.

"Mereka peramal keliling dan mau menggelar aksinya di desa ini. Pasti bakalan seru!" jawab pria lokal tersebut dengan antusias.

"Maaf, ya pertunjukannya belum dimulai. Harap bersabar!" seorang gadis berambut coklat muda panjang berusaha untuk menjelaskan keadaan mereka.

"Yah, belum dimulai. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya!" Rin tampak kecewa karena acaranya belum dimulai.

"Sudah kita pulang saja. Lihat hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi gelap. Jangan sampai membuat yang lain cemas, selain itu kau harus segera kembali ke _Muse city_ 'kan?" Enma menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum dan mengingatkan kalau mereka harus segera pulang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Rin mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Enma.

Ketiganya akhirnya meninggalkan desa Ruby dan kembali ke _mercenary fortress_.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Di sini saya memakai nama-nama kota yang ada di suikoden 2.

Rin di sini berperan sebagai Tuta, murid dari Dokter Huan (di sini diperankan oleh Shizune)

Enma memerankan Kapten Gengen

Ayane memerankan Leona dan Sasame memerankan Barbara (sengaja memasang Sasame, biar _house keeper_-nya imut sedikit :3)


	6. Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Chara death

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

.

**108 SHINOBI**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Let's Get Outta Here**

**-108-**

Begitu sesampainya di _mercenary fortress_ hari sudah gelap dan Naruto segera memberikan barang pesanan Matsuri. Dengan langkah riang bahagia pemuda itu berlari menuju lantai bawah. Heran juga, balik ke penjara kok bisa sesenang itu? Wajar saja dia merasa girang kalau bukan karena 3 ramen bohay nan seksi sudah menantinya.

"Selamat makan, Naruto." Matsuri tersenyum manis saat melihat Naruto makan ramen kuah yang dibuat Ayane dengan lahap.

"Baiklah Naruto. Aku harus kembali melakukan tugasku. Selamat malam." Gadis itu berdiri dan sempat mengucapkan salam pada pemuda itu.

"Matsuri... Kira-kira sampai kapan aku di sini? Kapan aku bisa keluar dari penjara nista ini?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang dibuat sok sedih.

"Sampai Asuma dan Kakashi bosen," jawab Matsuri seenaknya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu melenggang keluar dari dalam penjara.

.

.

Hari semakin lama semakin larut. Suasana di _mercenary fortress_ sudah terasa sepi. Kemungkinan para prajurit _mercenary ninjas_ sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indah. Naruto masih bisa melihat beberapa penjaga yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar ruangan bawah tanah, tempatnya di penjara.

"Hoaaam... Gara-gara ramen tadi aku jadi ngantuk... " Naruto menguap lebar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas satu-satunya kasur buluk yang menjadi fasilitas untuknya tidur di dalam penjara itu.

_BRAKH!_

"Ada penyusup! Cepat cari dia!" baru saja Naruto mau memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan dari atas yang berteriak-teriak kalau mereka kedatangan penyusup.

'_Eh? Ada penyusup?'_ entah kenapa Naruto jadi berdebar-debar sendiri begitu tahu ada penyusup yang masuk. Dia merasa kalau yang menyusup itu adalah Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kau di mana? Jawab aku kalau kau ada di dalam ruangan ini!" terdengar suara yang Naruto yakini itu adalah suara Sasuke. Ternyata dugaannya benar, pemuda itu benar-benar datang.

"Sasuke, aku di sini! Kemarilah sayang!" balas Naruto kegirangan. Saking senengnya dia sampe manggil-manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan sayang.

Terdengar derap langkah yang menuju ke arah sel tahanan di mana Naruto berada, dan si pemilik langkah tersebut adalah Sasuke.

"Kau menjijikan! Jangan panggil dengan sebutan bejad itu!" cerocos Sasuke langsung protes.

"Hehehehe... Aku hanya merasa gembira! Sudah cepat, sekarang keluarkan aku dari sini!" seru Naruto dengan tak sabar.

"Mundurlah sedikit." Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menjaga jarak dari pintu sel.

_Zrrrrtt... !_

Dari tangan pemuda raven itu keluar kilatan cahaya biru bagai listrik. Sepertinya itu adalah jurus chidori hanya saja kekuatannya jauh lebih kecil dan lemah dari kekuatan chidori Sasuke yang biasanya.

_Brakh!_

Pintu penjara itu terbuka. Rantai kuncinya patah menjadi dua.

"Ayo cepat keluar, Naruto. Sebelum penjaga-penjaga itu menyusul kemari!" Sasuke membentangkan pintu penjara dan menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat keluar.

Kedua pemuda itu bergerak meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah menuju ke ruangan atas. Namun setelah tiba di atas mereka dihadang oleh Asuma, Kakashi serta beberapa orang prajurit ninja yang sudah menanti mereka di atas.

"_STOP_!" Kakashi berteriak lantang sambil maju ke depan dan menghentikan keduanya. Semua orang terdiam dan menatap tegang ke arah Kakashi. "_Stop_ kau mencuri tawananku, tawananku~ " Kirain mau ngapain. Ternyata Kakashi malah asik goyang-goyang gergaji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang mau bawa kabur Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku," balas Sasuke cuek dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu menarik Naruto ke sisinya.

"Hoooo~ sudah kuduga anak muridmu memang ada 'apa-apa'." Asuma manggut-manggut sok paham sambil nyengir.

"Alah. Kalian pada membicarakan apa, sih? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!" Naruto garuk-garuk bingung.

"Kau memang belum patut untuk memahaminya, Naruto," balas Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan membuang asapnya ke atas sambil menerawang.

"Daripada itu. Kalian semua minggir, jangan menghalangi jalanku dan Sasuke!" Naruto gak mau mikir apa-apa, dia lagi males. Sekarang tujuannya adalah satu, meloloskan diri dari penjara dan terbebas jadi pembokat di markasnya Asuma dan Kakashi.

"Kau berani melewati kami berdua?" tantang Kakashi yang udah balik normal.

"Glekh... " Naruto nelen ludah dan mundur ke belakang.

"Sasuke, sekarang kita harus gimana?" bisik Naruto berharap pemuda raven itu memiliki jalan keluarnya.

"Sepertinya kita tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto. Kita menyerah saja dulu," balas Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Kalian berdua ikut kami," ucap Asuma yang mendadak jadi tegas.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kedua pemimpin _mercenary ninjas_ yang juga _notabene_ adalah guru mereka sendiri.

-108-

Mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar di dalam markas itu. Semua prajurit ninja lain satu-persatu bergegas keluar membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam bersama Asuma dan Kakashi.

"Sebelumnya kami ingin bertanya. Setelah kalian pergi dari _mercenary fortress_ apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan tampang serius yang dibuat-buat, dan demi _icha-icha paradise_ dia bisa ngeliat Asuma yang menghadap belakang lagi nahan ketawa. Demi rambut putihnya ini pertama kali dia bicara seformal ini.

"Kami akan tetap kembali ke Kyaro karena biar bagaimana pun tempat itu adalah kota kelahiran kami," jawab Sasuke beneran serius. Kayaknya sih dia menghayati banget perannya di sini.

"Idih! Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Konoha, bukan di Kyaro!" sambar Naruto langsung protes.

"CERITANYA 'KAN BEGITU, NARUTO!" Sasuke, Kakashi dan Asuma kompak teriak pake toa ajaib yang nongol gitu aja ke telinga Naruto.

"HELLO! NAMANYA JUGA LUPA WOI. BIASA AJA KELES!" Naruto ngerebut paksa toa yang lagi dipegang Sasuke dan ngebales ketiga mahkluk yang barusan aja bikin kupingnya ketar-ketir layaknya kena petir.

"GAK USAH SEWOT GITU JUGA KELES!" Asuma dan Kakashi teriak kompakan persis di depan muka Naruto. Rambut Naruto yang dasarnya emang udah jabrik jadi makin jabrik lagi kayak super saiyan ke-3.

"Udah deh, jangan teriak-teriakan lagi. Lagian kita juga gak lagi paduan suara!" Asuma mangkel langsung ngambilin toa dari tangan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto. "Pokoknya kalian berdua tetap masuk penjara!" ucapnya galak.

'_Tidak! Masa jadi pembokat lagi?'_ batin Naruto menjerit tak rela.

'_Halah, jadi apes gini. Niat mau nolong malah ketangkep!'_ Sasuke juga merutuki nasibnya yang bener-bener sial.

-108-

Asuma dan Kakashi mengantar keduanya ke ruangan tamu alias penjara yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah markas. Naruto dan Sasuke tak bisa berbuat banyak daripada mereka habis dihajar satu pasukan di dalam markas itu? Mendingan mereka nurut dulu.

"Akh! Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa harus balik lagi di penjara, sih?" Naruto jerit-jerit histeris. Belum ada 1 jam dia keluar dari penjara, eh udah masuk lagi?

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau diam dan jaga stamina!" sambar Sasuke yang kelihatan anteng, adem-ayem, seolah tidak peduli mereka baru saja dijebloskan ke dalam penjara oleh Asuma dan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sasuke? Kalau begini terus kapan kita bisa bebas dari sini dan menyelesaikan jalan ceritanya!" balas Naruto kayak kebakaran jenggot. Panik? Tentu saja. Keluar-masuk penjara terus dia hanya bergerak di tempat yang sama dan tak ada kemajuan.

"Kita tunggu setelah suasananya benar-benar sepi. Sekarang perlihatkan padaku barangmu." Naruto sukses salah tanggap mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Hah? Apa? Jangan berpikir mesum, _dobe_!" Sasuke yang menyadari temannya salah paham langsung menghadiahinya sebongkah benjolan cantik tepat di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Apa sih? Kenapa memukulku, hah?" Naruto merutuki Sasuke yang berbuat kejam terhadap dirinya.

"Otakmu itu, tuh! Harus segera dibersihkan! Ya, ampun kelamaan dengan Jiraiya dan Kakashi kau berubah jadi mesum begini." Sasuke mengurut dadanya. Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Jashin. Oke, ada yang salah dari kalimat tadi. intinya Sasuke harus super sabar menghadapi kemaksiatan otak Naruto.

"Maksudku barang-barang yang kau punya, coba keluarkan. Siapa tahu bisa berguna!" Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. Kali ini dia mengucapkannya lebih benar dan jelas agar otak mesum Naruto tidak kembali berkicau (?).

"Oh, itu maksudnya? Bilang dong dari tadi!" Naruto nyengir setelah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengeluarkan berbagai macam benda dari dalam jaket yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan _orange_ (di sini Naruto memakai baju seperti yang di shippuden). Benda-benda yang dikeluarkannya cukup beragam membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya sempat berpikir, apakah Naruto itu titisan Doraemon? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya akibat pikiran nistanya tadi.

"Aku kira kita bisa menggunakan ini." Sasuke mengambil sebuah tali panjang. "Ini juga bisa kita pakai untuk jaga-jaga... " Sasuke juga mengambil sebuah kain lap buluk dan sebuah pematik.

Kedua pemuda itu menunggu waktu sampai keadaan benar-benar sepi dan semua orang di dalam markas terlelap semua. Sampai tiba tepat waktunya Naruto dan Sasuke beraksi.

"Naruto, cepat bangun!" Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang sudah tertidur sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Mmhp... Tunggu sebentar lagi. Ijinkan aku menghabiskan semua ramen-ramen ini... " Sudah dapat diduga kalau Naruto sedang bermimpi indah pastinya saat ini.

"Yeh, malah mimpi makan nih anak!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Naruto, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. ini adalah kesempatan kita. Cepat bangun Naruto!" Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Naruto, dan...

_Gedebugh!_

Naruto sukses jatuh dari atas tempat tidur dan menimpa Sasuke.

"Hehehehe... " Naruto yang terjatuh tampaknya masih belum sadar dari mimpinya. Sekarang mulutnya malah terbuka lebar dan tampak air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

_Syut!_

Air liur Naruto sukses mendarat di baju Sasuke.

_Ctak! _

"_Angry Blow_!" Sasuke menyetrum Naruto dengan jurus listrik.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto akhirnya tersadar dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan (muka gosong dan tubuh mengeluarkan asap). Keduanya bersiap untuk kembali melarikan diri. Sasuke membuka pintu penjara. Setelah yakin keadaan benar-benar sepi dan tak ada penjaga, keduanya bergegas keluar dari dalam penjara menuju lantai atas.

_Drap drap drap drap!_

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah tergesa. Begitu tiba di atas anak tangga Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya dan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto. Di sana masih ada dua penjaga." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah dua penjaga yang sedang berjalan di sebrang mereka dan hendak menuju ke atas tangga.

"Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Sasuke mengeluarkan seonggok kain buluk yang di dapatkannya dari Naruto dan membakar kain tersebut.

Begitu kain tersebut terbakar, Sasuke melemparkannya tepat ke pojok ruangan dan kini ia tinggal menunggu rencananya berhasil untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua penjaga itu agar tidak jadi jalan ke atas.

"Kau mencium bau sesuatu tidak?" tanya seorang penjaga sambil mengendus-endus.

"Bau apa pun itu tapi yang jelas ini bukan bau kentutku," balas temannya yang agak tersinggung karena tepat 1 detik yang lalu dia sudah menghembuskan hawa beracun itu. Masa bisa ada bau lagi?

"Ah, ada api!" teriak temannya yang berhasil menemukan sumber bau tersebut.

"Kita harus mematikan api tersebut sebelum terjadi kebakaran!" sambar si tukang kentut ikutan panik.

Kedua penjaga itu tidak jadi untuk memeriksa bagian atas dan sibuk mengurusi kain pel yang terbakar. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk lari ke lantai paling atas (karena pintu pada lantai itu terkunci). Pada lantai paling atas, keduanya bergegas berlari menuju ke arah beranda dan keluar dari arah sana.

"Bagus. Kelihatannya masih aman." Sasuke celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Sepertinya para penjaga yang berjaga-jaga di luar sudah tidak ada. "Naruto, berikan tali itu padaku," ucapnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memberikan tali yang ukurannya lumayan panjang itu kepada Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mengikat tali tersebut pada penyangga balkon beranda dengan kuat. Setelah dipastikan ikatannya tidak kendur, dilemparkannya tali itu ke bawah. Sasuke merayap turun dengan menggunakan tali itu yang kemudian disusul oleh Naruto.

"KITA BEBAS!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Ssst! Jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti kau membangunkan seisi markas dan kita tertangkap lagi, apa kau mau itu terjadi?" Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_ pada Naruto agar pemuda itu diam.

"Aku hanya sedang senang! Akhirnya penderitaanku jadi pembokat telah berakhir!" seru Naruto yang udah muak jadi pembantu disuruh ini-itu.

"Setelah ini kita harus kembali ke Kota Kyaro. Tapi, kudengar di gunung yang menuju ke arah situ di jaga oleh monster. Apa kau siap, Naruto?" balas Sasuke sok nakut-nakutin.

"Mau ada monster atau apa pun, hajar aja deh!" Naruto mana mempan ditakutin? Yang ada dia malah makin semangat.

"Bagus. Ayo pergi!"

Keduanya bergegas meninggalkan _mercenary fotress_. Baik Naruto atau Sasuke saat itu tidak menyadari kalau dari arah beranda rupanya Kakashi dan Asuma tengah mengawasi.

"Wah, wah. Hebat juga mereka bisa lolos dari sini," ucap Asuma dengan takjub.

"Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa pergi jauh. Penjaga-penjaga di kaki gunung itu tak akan membiarkan mereka lewat," balas Kakashi sok yakin.

"Jadi? Kita tidak perlu mengikuti mereka?" Asuma melirik Kakashi yang terlihat santai dengan buku _**icha-ihca paradise**_-nya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya nanti." Kakashi melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melanjutkan buku bacaannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Next chapter spoiler : Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji akan ikut bergabung membantu Naruto dan Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words

Warn : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Chara death

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

.

108 SHINOBI

CHAPTER 6

Traveller Perfomance

-108-

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah kaki gunung, karena di sanalah jalan satu-satunya menuju ke Kyaro. Namun, sesampainya di sana mereka dihadang oleh dua orang penjaga yang merupakan para _mercenary ninjas_ di bawah pimpinan Asuma dan Kakashi.

Kedua penjaga itu tidak mengijinkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk lewat. Hal itu dilakukan sesuai dengan perintah dari Asuma dan Kakashi.

"Tapi, kami harus kembali ke Kota kami!" Sasuke berkeras untuk diijinkan lewat.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah menjadi perintah!" prajurit itu juga tak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Jalan ini memang tertutup selama perang antara _mercenary ninjas_ dan _elite ninjas_ agar tidak ada penyusup yang masuk. Selain itu di dalam sana juga ada monster yang berbahaya. Lebih baik kalian pergi dan kembalilah setelah perang berakhir," ucap prajurit yang satunya menjelaskan keadaan yang sekarang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Pulanglah kalian!" perintah prajurit-prajurit itu dengan tegas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang jelas-jelas bingung. Mau pulang aja susah begini.

"Sudahlah. Rasanya percuma kita berdebat dan mereka juga hanya menjalankan tugas. Lebih baik kita ke _Ryube Village_. Siapa tahu kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di sana".

Karena tidak bisa lewat akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ryube. Mungkin saja di sana mereka akan menemukan jalan lain untuk pergi ke kota Kyaro. Sementara Naruto masih dengan setia mengekor sahabatnya.

-108-

**Ryube Village**

**.**

Sesampainya di desa Ryube, mereka melihat sedang ada keramaian. Tampaknya ketiga peramal keliling itu sedang mengadakan pertunjukkan. Tertarik, akhirnya Naruto menyeret Sasuke untuk melihat pertunjukkan tersebut.

"Kami akan membawakan sebuah pertunjukkan yang sensasional dan menggetarkan! Sebuah atraksi yang akan membuat jantung kalian semua keluar dari tempatnya!" cerocos Neji dengan lihai. Gayanya mirip banget kayak pedagang kaki lima yang lagi obral baju.

"Gak salah? Itu Neji?" _Onyx_ Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Iya itu Neji. Dia hidup lagi kali di sini kayak Asuma-_sensei_. Gak usah kaget gitu kali!" balas Naruto biasa aja.

"Baru kali ini ngeliat dia ngomong panjang lebar begitu... " Sasuke berujar takjub.

"Mari saya perkenalkan sang pelempar pisau yang paling cepat, paling hebat dan paling tepat (kadang-kadang). Inilah... " Neji memainkan drum supaya memberikan efek dramatis.

"HYUUGA HINATA!" teriaknya pake toa.

Lalu munculnya seorang gadis di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata (dia memakai pakaian pada saat di Naruto _the last movie_. Hanabi mengenakan baju yang sama dengan Hinata tapi warna _cream_, sementara Neji memakai pakaian yang seperti di shippuden).

Hinata memberikan hormat pada semua para penduduk yang datang untuk melihat atraksinya dengan wajah merah. Ini pertama kalinya dia tampil di depan umum dan dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata. Membuatnya merasa gugup dan canggung bersamaan.

"Sebelum itu kami butuh seorang sukarelawan." Hanabi maju ke depan. Matanya tampak sedang mencari-cari ke arah para penonton. Tepat setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah Naruto, gadis kecil itu nyengir lebar dan langsung bikin bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Kamu yang di situ, coba kemari!" Hanabi menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk maju ke depan.

"Eh? A-aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu dia salah menduga.

"Iya, kamu yang bertampang blo'on. Ayo buruan maju ke sini!" Hanabi yang gregetan liat Naruto kayak bingung gitu langsung jalan mendekati Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu ke depan.

"Kamu mau 'kan membantu kami?" tanya Hanabi sambil senyum manis. Sementara dari arah samping terdengar Neji yang bilang "Tak usah bersikap manis sama beruk itu, Hanabi!". Naruto memicing ke arah Neji dengan hasrat menjambak rambut pemuda gondrong itu. Tapi gak elit kalau dilakukannya di depan Hinata dan Sasuke. Bisa malu dia. Masa main jambak-jambakan sama Neji?

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu kalian?" balas Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya, walaupun sempat sebel juga dibilang blo'on.

"Baiklah, kau diam saja di sini dan jangan bergerak. Hinata biasanya mahir menggunakan pisau, tapi entahlah kalau meleset... " Neji menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri di bawah pohon dan mengikat kedua tangan pemuda itu ke belakang.

"Oi, oi, oi! Apaan tuh maksudnya 'kalau meleset'?" Naruto berteriak cemas.

"Kalau meleset, kau akan lewat," sambar Hanabi sambil terkikik geli.

"Le-lewat? Apanya yang lewat?" entah mengapa, apa pun yang dikatakan Hanabi tadi pasti artinya tidak baik untuknya.

"Udah, jangan kebanyakan ngomong. Nanti Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi, gimana? Mau palanya berlubang ketancep pisau?" Naruto nelen ludah sambil bayangin dia mati dengan kepala yang bolong. Waduh, bisa-bisa dia bakalan jadi hantu ala Indonesia yang namanya sundel bolong, dong?

"Gak! Aku belum mau mati!" pemuda itu langsung geleng-geleng cepat.

"Makanya diem aja!" balas Neji yang kemudian meletakkan sebuah semangka di atas kepala Naruto.

"Ayo, Hinata kau pasti bisa!" Neji menyemangati Hinata untuk melemparkan pisau ke arah di mana semangka itu bertengger tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"Ba-ba-baik!" Hinata agak gugup dengan jantung berdegup.

Tatapan lavender gadis itu awalnya terfokus pada buah semangka yang berada di kepala Naruto. Dia bersiap untuk melemparkan pisau ke buah tersebut. Namun fokusnya kacau saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar dan memberi semangat kepadanya.

"Hinata, kau pasti bisa!" teriak pemuda itu.

'_Barusan tadi... Na-Naruto memberi semangat kepadaku... '_ Wajah gadis itu seketika langsung merah padam.

_Brukh!_

Hinata sukses pingsan di tempat. Neji dan Hanabi tanpa dikomando langsung mendekati gadis indigo itu dan menyadarkannya.

"Hinata-_Nee_ sadarlah! Jangan pingsan dulu di sini. kita harus menjalankan peran kita!" Hanabi mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata kayak lagi mengguncang-guncangan celengan semar.

"Maaf, ta-tadi aku ha-hanya gugup... " Hinata akhirnya tersadar dan segera berdiri. Bersiap untuk menjalankan tugasnya sesuai alur cerita yang ia dapat.

"Kalau begitu kita ganti saja buahnya!" Neji mengganti si buah semangka dengan buah melon dan meletakkanya di atas kepala duren Naruto.

Hinata kembali fokus pada si melon. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto berulah. Pemuda itu kali ini tidak tersenyum lebar. Cukup dengan sebuah cengiran khas miliknya sudah ampuh menghipnotis sang indigo dan mengalihkan fokusnya.

_Brukh!_

Sekali lagi Hinata tumbang sebelum berhasil menancapkan pisau itu ke si buah melon.

_Melon : Untung aja dia pingsan! Kalau gak, bisa lewat nyawa ane!_

"Hinata!" Neji dan Hanabi lagi-lagi teriak sambil lari-lari kompakan ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf! Se-se-sepertinya aku butuh minum... " Hinata benar-benar merasa tegang.

Hanabi memberikannya segelas air dingin untuk menenangkan Hinata yang gugup berat. Kenapa kakaknya bisa jadi selemah ini kalau harus berhadapan dengan Naruto? Cinta memang aneh.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi." Hinata memberikan gelas tersebut kepada Hanabi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Neji harap-harap cemas.

"A-aku sudah siap!" Hinata mengangguk cepat dan kembali berdiri.

Kali ini Neji kembali mengganti sang melon dengan buah mangga dan kembali ia letakkan di atas kepala pirang Naruto. Hinata kembali bersiap untuk melemparkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah sang buah mangga. Naruto kali ini tidak memamerkan senyuman atau cengiran lebarnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tipis, tapi tentunya senyum yang sedikit itu masih bisa tertangkap oleh pandangan byakugan milik Hinata.

'_Na-Naruto manis sekali kalau senyum seperti itu... ' _Hinata merona melihat senyuman tipis Naruto yang tak biasa.

_Brukh!_

Kalian sudah bisa menduga kalau gadis indigo itu kembali pingsan di tempat.

"HINATA!"

"_NEE-SAN_!"

Sudah dapat diduga Neji dan Hanabi kembali dibuat repot dan harus kembali menyadarkan Hinata ke alam nyata.

"Maafkan aku... " Hinata tertunduk, merasa tak enak hati. Lagi-lagi dia gagal melemparkan pisau itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi." Neji tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata agar gadis itu merasa lebih baik dan dapat melanjutkan perannya.

"Hoi, gimana sih? Masa dari tadi pingsan mulu! Kita semua di sini mau melihat atraksi yang menegangkan, bukan melihat orang pingsan!" gerutu salah satu penonton yang sudah mulai merasa bosan.

"Kecuali tempat mendarat gadis itu jatuh diberi kue _pie_, jadi bisa memberi sedikit hiburan!" sambar penonton lainnya. Akhirnya orang-orang yang ada di sana semuanya mentertawakan Hinata.

"Sabar, sabar! Kali ini akan kami berikan atraksi yang benar-benar menegangkan dan akan membuat jantung kalian benar-benar copot!" teriak Neji mencoba mengendalikan keadaan agar para penontonnya tidak kabur atau pun membuat kegaduhan.

Neji kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto dan kali ini dia terlihat sedang membawa sebuah apel. Diletakkannya apel itu di atas kepala Naruto menggantikan posisi buah mangga tadi.

"Hei, jangan macam-macam! Apa kau sudah gila, Neji!" Sasuke tampaknya panik begitu menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Neji.

"Tenang saja, Naruto pasti tidak akan apa-apa!" balas Neji senyum-senyum, "mungkin... " gumamnya malah jadi tak yakin. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Baiklah Hinata. Lakukan yang terbaik!" teriak Neji kepada Hinata sambil memberikan aba-aba.

"A-aku siap!" Hinata bersiap di posisinya sambil mengenggam erat pisau kecil di tangannya. Tatapannya fokus ke arah buah apel yang ada di kepala Naruto.

Saat itu bukan hanya Hinata yang tegang, tapi semua para penonton yang melihatnya ikutan tegang. Mereka membayangkan kalau lemparan Hinata meleset. Sementara Sasuke udah komat-kamit, berharap Naruto tidak mati. Kalau sampai bocah itu mati di tangan Hinata, permainan akan selesai dan mereka semua akan terperangkap di dalam dimensi itu selamanya.

Naruto kali ini hanya berdiri pasrah dengan tubuh yang agak gemetar. Dia bahkan gak berani melempar senyuman genitnya yang tadi sempat ia rencanakan untuk menggoda Hinata.

'_Apa pun yang terjadi... Terjadilah... '_ Naruto akhirnya menutup kedua matanya.

Antara pasrah dan gak rela juga kalau dia harus mati di tangan Hinata. Hei, dia masih belum mau mati sebelum menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar mati di tangan Hinata akan sungguh tragis sekali nasibnya.

Saat sedang memikirkan gadis manis itu, entah kenapa dalam bayangannya sekarang ia seperti sedang melihat gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan mukanya. Membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah secara tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja otak mesumnya hasil tapa dari Jiraiya bekerja. Dalam bayangannya kini ia sedang mendekati Hinata dan hendak menciumnya! Bisa kalian bayangkan sekarang Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata ikut memajukan bibirnya ke arah depan. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang begitu jadi salah tingkah.

'_Na-Naruto... '_ Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat, sangat cepat. Tangannya yang sedang memegang pisau terkepal kuat akhirnya terlepas. Namun gadis itu sempat melakukan sambitan mautnya ke arah Naruto.

_Brukh!_

Gadis itu kembali pingsan gara-gara ulah maksiat Naruto.

"GYAAAAAA EMAAAK!" Naruto udah horor aja melihat pisau terbang lemparan Hinata yang kini tertuju ke arah mukanya. Secepat kilat pemuda itu merunduk, dan...

_JLEB!_

Sang pisau terbang ala Hinata berhasil selamat mendarat di buah apel tersebut.

_Inner apel : Emaak! Ane ketancep pisau!_

_Prok prok prok prok!_

Sementara para penonton langsung bertepuk-tangan sambil bernapas lega. Bagaimana tidak? Adegan kejar-kejaran antara si pisau dan si apel benar-benar menegangkan. Bagaikan melihat adegan cinta _bollywood_ dari India.

"Huah... A-aku selamat, hehehe... " Naruto langsung sujud sukur karena dia gak jadi mati muda dengan tragis.

_Blugh!_

Naruto yang dari tadi udah nahan tegang langsung ikutan pingsan juga di bawah pohon. Gimana gak tegang? Dia nyaris mati tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Untuk Hinata sebenarnya saya ingin menampilkan hints NaruHina. Hal itu tidak bisa diwujudkan kalau Hinata memerankan Sierra, karena sosok vampir itu sebenarnya sudah bersuami (suami dia Nash, salah satu hero di suikoden 3 dan merupakan tokoh utama di harmonia dan baru terungkap di ending suikoden 2). Neji memang memerankan peran Bolgan, tapi Neji tetaplah Neji karena di sini suikoden ala Shinobi hehehe. Salah satu dari traveler itu yang bernama Ellie memang menaruh hati pada tokoh utama di suikoden 2. Maka dari itu saya memasang peran itu untuk Hinata, biar bisa ngasih hints NaruHina.

Di sini ada kesamaan sifat antara Neji dan Bolgan. Mereka sama-sama percaya pada si tokoh Utama. Seperti Bolgan yang percaya pada hero di suikoden 2 kalau dia bisa membawa kedamaian di dunia suikoden, begitu juga Neji yang begitu mempercayai Naruto. Saya memasukkan peran itu atas karakter sifat juga, bukan sekedar fisik (meski sebagian ada yang murni untuk lucu-lucuan, kayak Itachi :D).

Sakura akan segera muncul mungkin dua chapter lagi atau chapter depan.

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody/Adventure/Friendship/Bahasa tidak baku/Curse words/Ecchi

Warn : T rate semi M/OOC/Typo(s)/Chara death

Inspiration from Suikoden II

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

.

108 SHINOBI

CHAPTER 7

Go To Kyaro Town

-108-

.

**Ryube Village**

**.**

Keadaan di desa Ryube sudah kembali normal. Naruto dan Hinata yang sempat pingsan berjama'ah juga sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu di dalam pertunjukan kami. Maaf, kalau kami merepotkan," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami senang bisa membantu." Naruto nyengir lebar sambil garuk-garuk canggung. _'Meskipun tadi nyaris mati, sih... '_ Ucap batinnya miris mengingat kejadian yang terakhir itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan. Aku adalah Neji. Dia adalah Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka berdua adalah adikku." Pemuda gondrong yang bernama Neji itu memperkenalkan Hinata dan Hanabi pada Sasuke dan Naruto, walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan.

"Kenalkan, aku Sasuke dan dia Naruto," balas Sasuke yang ikut larut dalam percakapan yang terlalu berbasa-basi.

"Halah, gak usah bertele-tele deh! Lagian udah saling kenal juga, ngapain kenalan lagi?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya pirangnya. Dia merasa jengah melihat hal formalitas yang dilakukan Neji dan Sasuke. Pada kenyataannya mereka sedang ada di sebuah desa, bukan sedang berada di tengah acara resmi!

"Jangan berisik!" balas Neji dan Sasuke kompakan dan keduanya melemparkan _deathglare _andalan masing-masing. Naruto diem seketika, membuat Hanabi menyeringai dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Neji membuka alur pembicaraan yang sesuai dengan jalan cerita.

"Kami ingin pergi ke Kyaro!" sambar Naruto cepat.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu sama dengan kami, dong!" seru Hanabi sok kaget. Padahal sih, dia udah tahu alurnya kemana.

"Benarkah?" Naruto kelihatan kaget beneran. Mata _baby blue_ miliknya membulat sempurna. Berharap bisa melakukan perjalanan bersama Hinata yang sekarang sedang tersipu.

"Tapi kata penjaga-penjaga di sana, tidak boleh ada satu pun yang melewati puncak gunung. Selain itu katanya di sana juga ada monster penjaga gunung." Sasuke memberikan informasi yang didapatnya saat pergi ke kaki gunung bersama Naruto tadi. Dia merasa tidak yakin apa para penjaga itu akan memberikan mereka ijin untuk lewat.

"Tujuan kita sama, kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama? Untuk urusan penjaga-penjaga itu serahkan saja padaku." Hanabi tersenyum mencurigakan. Tampaknya gadis kecil itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan apa pun yang direncanakan Hanabi, entah mengapa Neji sudah merasa menyesal duluan.

"Itu ide bagus! Aku setuju sekali kalau kita pergi bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" sambar Naruto langsung saja mengiyakan usulan Hanabi.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan. Lagipula, lebih banyak orang itu jauh lebih baik, apalagi kalau harus bertemu dengan monster penjaga gunung itu." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" Hanabi bersorak girang sementara Hinata diam-diam tersenyum senang. Tak disangka-sangka ia bisa berpergian bersama dengan Naruto.

-108-

**Mountain Pass**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali mendatangi puncak _pass_ bersama dengan Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji yang resmi menjadi teman seperjalanan. Kedua penjaga itu langsung memasang tampang bosan saat melihat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian lagi. Apa kalian tidak bosan? Sampai kapan pun kami tidak akan memberikan ijin kalian untuk lewat," ujar penjaga itu yang langsung berdiri tegap bersama seorang temannya, seolah ingin menyatakan walau badai menghadang mereka akan terus berdiri di sana. Intinya Naruto cs tidak boleh lewat.

"Ta-ta-tapi kami ada keperluan di Kyaro. Kumohon, biarkan ka-kami lewat." Hinata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan membuat iman kedua penjaga itu nyaris runtuh! Yah, hanya nyaris.

"Maaf sekali Nona. Kau memang manis, tapi kami tidak akan tergoda dengan rayuanmu," dengus penjaga itu, padahal hidungnya hampir mimisan saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas.

"Penjaga~ " Hanabi mendadak genit. Dia memanggil kedua penjaga itu dengan suara yang menggoda. Kedua penjaga itu langsung terfokus pada Hanabi yang berdiri di depan mereka dan memasang pose (sok) seksi.

"Hanabi kau mau apa?" Neji menatap curiga ke arah Hanabi.

"Serahkan saja padaku," balas gadis kecil itu sambil mengerling genit ke arah Neji dan bikin pemuda gondrong itu mules seketika.

"Mas, penjaga~ " ucapnya dengan suara yang menggoda, "mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik, tidak?" Hanabi kali ini tersenyum misterius. Kedua penjaga itu menelan ludah mati-matian melihat aksi Hanabi. Dia memang masih bau kencur tapi lagaknya udah kayak orang 17 tahun ke atas.

"Se-se-se-sesuatu apa?" tanya salah satu penjaga itu dengan susah payah.

"Akan aku beritahu kalau kami diijinkan melewati tempat ini. Bagaimana?" Hanabi memainkan ikatan obinya dengan gaya menantang.

Kedua penjaga itu tampak saling melirik dan melempar pandang. Ada keraguan pada wajah keduanya.

"Hanabi, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" Hinata menarik Hanabi ke belakang dan langsung memarahi gadis itu.

"Hinata-_nee_ tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Hanabi menepis tangan Hinata dan kembali bergerak maju mendekati kedua penjaga yang sedang dilema itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyetujuinya?" tanya gadis itu sambil memasang wajah sepolos mungkin dengan suara manja.

"Ah, baiklah kami setuju!" tampaknya kedua penjaga itu sudah termakan rayuan Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku." Hanabi berjalan melewati kedua penjaga itu dan bergerak menuju ke arah pojokan yang diikuti oleh dua lelaki yang memasang tampang mesum.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan Hanabi?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Ternyata dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak paham mengenai percakapan yang dilakukan Hanabi kepada dua penjaga itu sejak tadi.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, ya?" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kepolosan (atau kebodohan?) Naruto.

_"Aahhh."_

_"Uhmm wow... "_

_"Menakjubkan... "_

_"Mmmhhhh."_

_"Seksi sekali... "_

Begitulah, terdengar suara-suara aneh dari ujung sana. Suara gumaman, desahan dan pujian-pujian yang mencurigakan. Membuat kuping Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata langsung memanas. Naruto hanya bisa celingukan sambil berpikir bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Hanabi di ujung sana, kenapa wajah Hinata bisa semerah itu? Kenapa Neji langsung pucat dan Sasuke ternsenyum aneh?

Tak berapa lama Hanabi dan kedua penjaga itu datang menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tampak wajah kedua penjaga itu memerah.

"Hanabi, apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" serobot Neji penuh napsu. Awas saja kalau anak kecil itu berani melakukan hal yang belum sepantasnya dilakukan.

"Ish! Neji-_nii_ mau tahu saja!" Hanabi hanya memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Neji yang terlalu mencurigainya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Iya 'kan Tuan penjaga?" Hanabi mengerling nakal kepada dua penjaga itu.

"Hanabi, jangan macam-macam, ya!" Neji kesal melihat tingkah Hanabi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak macam-macam, aku itu hanya satu macam. Sudah, ayo kita jalan!" gadis itu hanya mendengus saat melihat Neji marah kepadanya dan dapat dipastikan otaknya sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya rombongan Naruto diijinkan oleh kedua penjaga itu untuk lewat. Dengan begitu mereka bisa pergi ke Kyaro yang menjadi tempat tujuan selanjutnya.

"Ne-Neji... Hati-hati, ya!" teriak kedua penjaga itu kepada Neji dan membuat pemuda itu mengernyit bingung.

"Dari mana mereka tahu namaku?" tanya Neji sambil melirik ke arah Hanabi.

"Aku yang kasih tahu, nih!" Hanabi memberikan lembar demi lembar sebuah foto kepada Neji. Begitu melihat foto-foto itu wajah Neji berubah menjadi merah.

"Hanabi, jangan bilang kalau kau... " Tangan pemuda itu bergetar dan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja.

"Tepat sekali! Aku memerlihatkan foto waktu Neji-_nii_ mengadakan acara Kobuki!" Hanabi mengangguk dan seperti tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang kakak, gadis kecil itu langsung mengiyakan kalau dugaan Neji benar.

"Hanabi, ini 'kan foto waktu aku harus berperan jadi perempuan! Kenapa kau berikan pada mereka? Pantas saja sikap kedua penjaga itu jadi aneh tadi!" Neji stress berat ternyata aibnya kebongkar. Berbagai macam fotonya dalam wujud perempuan yang ehem sedikit aduhai itu terekspos dan diketahui oleh dua ekor penjaga mesum tadi.

"Mana coba aku lihat!" celetuk Naruto berusaha meraih lembaran foto-foto itu dari tangan Neji.

"Jangan macam-macam kecuali kau mau ku _jyuuken _sampai mati!" ancam Neji melotot seram ke arah Naruto.

"Gak jadi deh... " Naruto langsung menjauh dari Neji beberapa langkah.

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Yang penting kita berhasil lewat 'kan?" hanabi kayaknya cuek aja meskipun aib Neji udah dia bongkar di depan orang lain. Selama itu bukan aib dia atau pun Hinata gak apa-apa menurutnya.

'_Sial! Kenapa aku merasakan sepanjang alur permainan ini, satu-persatu aib nistaku bakal dibongkar, ya?'_ Neji membatin was-was.

-108-

Kelima orang itu melanjutkan perjalanan sambil melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Mulai dari Naruto yang terus-terusan berteriak kalau ia sedang lapar dan ingin makan, Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam, Neji yang tetap memicing waspada ke arah Hanabi yang berjalan di depan dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk tidak melihat jalan.

_Tuk!_

Akibat kecerobohannya sendiri Hinata tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Wajahnya yang konon sangat sempurna itu sukses mencium tanah.

"Aduh... Sakit!" gadis manis itu meringis sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Kau itu ceroboh sekali. Siapa suruh jalan tidak lihat-lihat ke depan!" Neji membantu Hinata berdiri sambil memarahinya. Dasar _tsundere_, padahal dia cemas sekali melihat Hinata terjatuh seperti itu.

"Kenapa mendadak saja hawanya jadi dingin begini... " Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang merasa menggigil dan di sekeliling mereka sudah diselimuti kabut putih yang tebal.

"Hati-hati. Ini tidak salah lagi. Monster itu pasti datang!" Sasuke mengambil sikap waspada.

Kabut tebal yang mengelilingi mereka berkumpul di tengah dan membentuk suatu wujud.

_JRENG!_

Kini tampaklah sosok wanita bohay berbadan aduhai sedang mejeng di depan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

_CROTH!_

Naruto dan Neji langsung tepar di tempat dengan hidung mimisan. Tak luput Sasuke yang langsung menyumbat kedua lobang hidungnya.

'_Sialan! Kok bisa ada monster seseksi ini?'_ umpat Uchiha bungsu itu dalam hati.

"Eh, copot! Ya, ampun ada orang yah! Ih, bikin kaget aja!" monster kabut itu nyerocos karena kaget.

"Lho, kok pada pingsan? Padahal aku belum nyerang sama sekali." Monster kabut itu ngelirik ke arah Neji dan Naruto yang masih tepar di tanah.

"Hmph!" Hinata yang gak terima Naruto ngelirik cewek (mahkluk?) lain langsung cemburu. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang monster.

"Hinata-_nee_ mau ngapain?" tanya Hanabi udah horor aja ngeliat sang kakak dengan pedenya nyamperin si monster kabut.

"A-aku menantangmu!" Hinata menunjuk sang monster dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hee? Berani kau menantangku, eh?" Monster itu menyeringai dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

"A-aku menantangmu dalam hal keseksian!" pernyataan perang itu tercetus dari bibir mungil Hinata membuat Neji dan Naruto yang lagi terkapar langsung bangun seketika.

"NANI!?" keduanya terbelalak, kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Hahahaha boleh saja! Semua tahu aku adalah monster paling seksi di sini!" sang monster kabut mulai berpose menantang dan memerlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Yah, meskipun dia hanya berwujud dari kabut tapi, ehem, lekukan tubuhnya benar-benar seksi.

_CROTH!_

Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke sukses mimisan babak kedua.

"A-aku bi-bisa lebih seksi dari itu!" Hinata berkoar lantang.

"Apah?" Hanabi menatap tak percaya.

"Sumpeh?" Neji ia gak percaya.

"Miapah?" Naruto sih percaya-percaya aja, sementara Sasuke lebih milih diem.

"Ka-kalau aku menang, kauharus membiarkan kami le-lewat!"

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan monster itu menyetujui kalau rombongan Hinata boleh melwatinya kalau Hinata bisa menang dan membuktikan dirinya lebih seksi dari si monster.

Gadis indigo itu melangkah mantap ke depan sang monster. Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke langsung pasang mata sambil menahan air ludah.

Hinata memasang wajah manja yang tampak menggoda, apalagi dengan semburat merah yang timbul pada pipinya, membuat kesan yang lebih alami tentunya.

_Kyut!_

Tangan Hinata bergerak ke arah atas, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah dadanya dan gadis itu meremas bagian dadanya sendiri sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

_CROTH!_

Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke balik mimisan berjama'ah lagi.

"Hanabi jangan dilihat!" Neji masih sempat menutup mata Hanabi agar tak melihat Hinata yang sedang berbuat maksiat.

_Kyut!_

Hinata meremas dadanya yang sebelah lagi dengan pose yang sangat menggoda.

"HINATA SUDAH HENTIKAN!" teriak Neji meminta Hinata untuk menghentikan aksi nakalnya sebelum akan benar-benar jatuh korban karena kehabisan darah.

"Dasar Neji, bisa-bisanya dia ikutan mimisan melihat Hinata!" sembur Naruto sambil ngelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Eh?" Hinata kayaknya malah keasikan dan baru nyadar.

"Hentikan aksimu, nak. Kau mau membuat kami mati?" Neji nyamperin Hinata dengan hidung yang ia sumbat dengan lembaran foto miliknya sendiri. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukan aksinya.

"Oh! Ma-maaf, a-aku kelepasan!" jawab Hinata yang kini tertunduk malu. Sungguh sangat kontras dengan aksi yang dilakukan sebelumnya.

'_Sering-sering aja!'_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke kompakan.

"Tapi, ba-bagaimana dengan monsternya?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari monster kabut itu tak terlihat.

"Monster kabut yang seksi itu ternyata adalah monster laki-laki. Sekarang dia terkapar di sana." Neji menunjuk ke arah sang monster kabut yang udah tepar klepek-klepek di tanah. Gak lama tubuh sang monster lenyap dan kabut di sekeliling mereka menghilang.

"Hore! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Hanabi berseru senang. Gak peduli pada tiga laki-laki yang hampir mati kehabisan darah.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya tidak menyangka chapter ini akan amat sangat terlalu dan Hinata benar-benar OOC. UNtuk keamanan saya naikan ratingnya sedikit. Ntahlah, mungkin bisa jadi M.


End file.
